Dragon King: The Return Of Acnologia
by FairyTail2411
Summary: Just 6 months after Natsu and Lucy got married, Destruction awakens in the dragon world. Natsu and Lucy get the news that Acnologia has returned. So they have to go back, but this time they take Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, and Gray with ter there first encounter with Acnologia they find Sting and Rogue and ask them to join the group. Sorry for the crappy description. Book 2
1. Chapter 1

It's been 6 months since Natsu and Lucy got married. Things haven't changed much in Magnolia. Akarui is almost 3 now and she can walk and talk pretty good. She is now learning how to use her new magic. She the first ever celestial dragon slayer. So she had a lot of work to do. Natsu would train with her everyday. They would start going on missions with her and team Natsu. She took care of some thugs now and then. She was like their secret weapon. On the way home from thier last mission something strange happens. Natsu and Lucy feel something wrong. The they start to hear a voice.

"Help us King and Queen. He's back." The voice said

"Natsu did you hear that?" Lucy said

"Yeah but where is it coming from. Who is back?" Natsu said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray said.

"We heard a voice saying help us, he's back." Lucy said.

"It also said King and Queen." Natsu said.

"Maybe that means someone from the dragon world is trying to contact you." Erza said.

"You might be right." They said in unison.

"Maybe it's time you guys gone back."

"Yeah." They said.

**(At the Guild)**

When they got back they started talking with master and Gajeel and Wendy were listening just in case they heard anything about their dragons.

"Master do you think it could be him?"

"There's no doubt in my mind Natsu. It has to be him."

"But what is he doing in the dragon world?" Lucy asked.

"I have know idea but you guys need to go. They are your responsibility now, since you took the power under your wings." the master said.

"We are coming with you too." Gajeel said as Wendy, Erza, and Gray got up.

"No you guys, this is really dangerous. Remember what happened on Tenrou, we would ahve died if it wasn't for First Master." Natsu said.

"But Natsu.."

"Hey Master can you take care of Akarui for us. Oh Reedus can you paint one last picture of my family please I want he to keep it so she can remember us." Natsu said.

"You are saying this like we are never coming back."

"Well you don't know that for sure Luce!" Natsu said.

"Well I don't. You don't either so stop thinking so negative."

"Luce please let's just do it for her okay." Natsu said.

"I'm still coming you know." Gray said.

"Me too." Gajeel and Erza said in unison.

"I need to go, I feel like this is my destiny." Wendy said.

"PLEASE don't go."

"Natsu what do you want us to do? Let you an Lucy go and die while we sit her knowing that we could have helped. No Natsu i'm not gonna do that." Erza said and everyone agreed.

"Fine. We leave at sundown. Pack your things say goodbye and get ready to fight for your lives." Natsu said.

When it was sun down Natsu was sitting by the end of the cliff. Holding Akarui, she was playing with him and all he could do was cry. Erza was saying goodbye to Jellal. Gray was saying goodbye to Juiva and Gajeel was goodbye to Levy. Sadly Romeo went on a mission so Wendy couldn't say bye. Akarui hugged and kissed Natsu then Lucy as she ran towards the Master.

"Good bye my children, Come backk safe please." The Master said.

"You ready guys?" Natsu said.

"Yeah."

"Let's do this."

They all grabbed each others hands and started walking to a good clear spot. Before they left they all held up the Fairy Tail sign and then started the spell.

"With this power, I the dragon slayer of fire command the gate to open." Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

This time a gate opened and they stepped in it. It was like a gate way to heaven but on the other side oh gate was hell. When they got their it wasn't like before. It was horrible, Fire everywhere, the whole forest was basically gone.

"Look what this beast did to our home." Natsu said with an anger tone.

Lucy was about to comfort him when she saw something that made her pause in fear.

"Natsu... The castle IGNEEL!." Lucy screamed.

"Oh no!." Wendy said.

They started running towards the almost complete destroyed castle. Natsu was the first one to get there. He started to look for his father, but he didn't seem to find anyone. He thought the worst happened and tears started fall down his face while he kept running and search. Everyone helped him look for his father but there was no luck they couldn't find him.

"IGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu screamed.

There was no answer.

"Wait a second." Lucy said

"Yeah I smell it too Bunny girl, What about you Wendy, Dragneel." Gajeel said

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"A dragon." All four dragon slayers said.

"Do you think it could be Acnologia?" Erza asked.

"No doubt he is approaching." Lucy said.

"He can sense us." Natsu said.

"I can cover our scent long enough for us to make a plan." Wendy said.

"Do it then Wendy, Let's go hide in that cave over there while we make our plan." Erza said.

They ran tho the nearest cave to make their plan and start their war. When they got in the cave Wendycasted a spell on each person.

"Okay so I think we should do a surprise attack." Erza said said

"Yeah we should'nt just attack head on like last time. That just made it angry." Gray said.

"Either way it's gonna get angry, but good point."

"So I think Gajeel and Wendy go off and wait in an area and wait. The Natsu and Lucy go to another area. Gray and I will attack it first to get it's attention. Maybe we will try to stab out it's eyes. When it starts to come in our direction I will give you the signal and you all attack at the same time." Erza said.

"Sounds good." Gray said.

"I like it." Lucy said.

"Whatever." Gajeel said.

"But what if when we do this attack it has no effect like last time. We would just be wasting our magical power on nothing." Natsu said.

"Well you know a Fairy Tail memeber never gives up right." Erza said with a smile.

"I will take my life if it means success for this world. It means so much to you and Lucy so it means a lot to me too." Gray said.

"Yeah." Wendy and Gajeel said.

"Okay let's go." Nats said.

They ran to their positions and waited for Acnologia to come back. While they waited Lucy started crying which Natsu noticed.

"Luce why are you crying?"

"I'm scared what if everything goes bad. I don't want everything to end like this." She said.

"Well if it does end here then we will be in it together." Natsu said.

"He's approaching." Era said before she got back in her spot.

When Acnologia came back around Erza and Gray jumped out of their spots. She re- quipped into her flight armor and charged.

"I'm going to take out his eyes." Erza yelled

"I will my lances to distract him while you make the blow." Gray yelled back

"Get ready." Erza said as she took off.

When Erza started to charge at Acnologia Gray was ready to attack.

"Ice Make:Lance." Gray said.

His ice lances started shooting towards the beast and hit him, Having no affect of course but that was the plan. Acnologia started to run towards Gray. When he did that Erza charged and swung at bothe of his eyes cutting them perfectly. The beast screamed and that was the signal for the dragon slayers to come out and attack

"NOW!" Erza yelled.

Natsu and Lucy jumped up and Fire dragon's roar. Then Gajeel and Wendy joined them and they all did a unison raid dragon's roar. It hit Acnologia and he fell backwards, but he got up seconds later. He started to attack the dragon slayer and Erza noticed something.

"We gotta take out his sense of smell. With out it he wont be able to know where he's attacking." Erza yelled

"We might as well take out his hearing too." Gajeel said.

"Yeah." Gray said

Erza re- qupped into her heaven's wheel armor and aimed a few dozen swords pointed at each of his and Gajeel both had attacks ready for each of his nostrils. Wendy was enhancing everyones magical power, and Natsu and Lucy were waiting for their time to attack.

"Now go fourth my swords!" Era yelled.

He swords did as commanded and went towards Acnologia's eyes. He screamed in pain and stubbled back. That is when Gray attack, He used his ice making powers to arrows. They shot into the nose of Acnologia and it worked perfectly. Gajeel used his iron dragon's club to jab his other nostril. Both attacks worked to perfection

"Nice shot!" Erza and Wendy said.

Lucy wasn't paying any attention to what was happening. She was looking at picture of Akarui, Natsu noticed her and he was about to look away. But he noticed tear drops falling down on the picture. He went to sit down next to her.

"Luce what's wrong?" Natsu said.

"Akarui, I miss her. I'm scared that we won't be able to see her again."

"We will I promise." Natsu said.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Then a high pitched scream started. It was Acnologia, Nobody knew what was happening. He continued to scream as he started to fly away. When Lucy opened her eyes the Dragon was gone. She started to cry with joy, Wendy did the same. Erza got up and smiled to herself, the same with Gray. Natsu and Gajeel were obnoxiously loud.

"Yeah! we did it." Gajeel and Natsu said in unison.

"Okay everyone we are not ready to celebrate , just yet. We must check for survivors." Erza said.

''Yeah your right." Gray said.

"We break off into groups. Gray your with me, Natsu your with Gajeel, and Lucy your with Wendy." Erza commanded.

"Aw why do I have to go with him for? I wanna go with my wife." Natsu complained

"Yeah you just wanna go with her so you can do it in a bush or something." Gray said.

"What was that popsicle?" Natsu said.

" You wanna go Dragneel?"

"Bring it."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!." Erza screamed.

They both flinched and stopped.

"Natsu, just go i'll be fine." Lucy said.

"Okay if you say so."

They all started walking their separate ways. Wendy and Lucy went north, Natsu and Gajeel went south and Erza and Gray went West. They were ready for anything now. No turning back for any of them. But little did the Dragon slayers know they will have faithful incounters. Their reaction will be shocking.

**Hey Minna~**

**If you liked this first chapter then keep going. But I suggest you read book 1 first. If you don't want to then I understand.**

**Bye Now~**

**Fidelie24**


	2. Chapter 2: Join Us

Natsu and Gajeel were headed south, They were looking for survivors. Natsu was looking around looking at the destrution Acnologia caused. He was very upset that this happen to his kingdom while he was gone. Gajeel looked like he had something on his mind as well, but what. They both stopped walking when they heard a cry for help. They looked at each other then started running towards the sound. When they got their they saw two dragon children stuck under a rock. One of them got out as soon as Natsu and Gajeel got there. But there was still one more stuck.

"Please help my little sister. She got stuck after a bigmonster appeared." The little child said as she cried.

"It's okay you don't have to cry." Natsu said.

"Hey I know you, you are the king and the iron dragon's son right."

"You know Metalicana?" Gajeel said.

"No but my grandfather does."

"Where is he?"

"He's... dead."

"I'm very sorry. Let's get your sister out of there hm."

Natsu and Gajeel lifted the big rock with ease. The little kids ran back to their mother in a cave near by. When that was over they continued their journey for survivors. Natsu was getting tired of walking in silence so he started a conversation.

"Hey Gajeel is it true that Rogue was your disciple?"

"Yes for about years prior to me joining phantom."

"Was he a kid then?"

"Yeah, he did act like how he does now. He used to be happy all the time and talk more. But I guess things change."

"Interesting."

"So Dragneel do you remember your real parents at all?"

"No."

"I remember my mom before she dies. The last thing she told me was that I will never be apart of the darkness, i'm a good person."

"How did she die? I f you don't mind me asking."

"My father killed her."

"Oh I-"

"Can we just change the conversation."

"Yeah sure thing."

**(Meanwhile in the North)**

Lucy and Wendy found about three helped them of course, After they were done they continued to walk. Lucy was getting tired of this so she called out Virgo.

"Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!" She said.

Virgo popped up and was ready to do whatever Lucy asked of her.

"Is it punishment time hime?"

"No, Can you do me a favor?" Lucy said.

"Anything for you hime."

"Can you search the perimeter for any survivors?"

"Yes, be back soon hime." Virgo said before she dug into the ground disappearing."

"Well that takes care of things." Lucy said.

**(Meanwhile in the West)**

"Hey Erza, we've been searching for hours can we continue in the morning or something." Gray complained.

"Well I guess so, It has been a long day so let's go find everyone else and camp out somewhere." Erza said.

"Alright."

Gray and Erza turned aroung and started walking back towards the castle. Erza was really worried that they won't find anyone in the morning because they will all be dead.

'I have a bad feeling, I don't think this battle is over. It's far from being over in the latest.'

"Hey Erza what are you thinking about over there." Gray asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing, Well don't you feel like we beat Acnologia too easily?"

"Well now that I think about it, yeah we did."

"It was nothing like Tenrou? We couldn't even defeat him and half of Fairy Tail was fighting then."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't think the fight is over."

"We should continue this conversation when we get back."

"Agreed."

They continued walking and the sun was setting. Suddenly Erza's stomach started growling, She stopped to look at her stomach. Gray looked at her also, he began laughing and she started blushing.

"Shut up, I can't help that i'm hungry. But I can't eat now it won't be fair to the others, I will be fine."

He stomach growled again.

"Are you sure?" Gray said with a smirk.

"I guess one quick snack won't hurt." She said as she looked for something to eat.

Gray stayed where hewas while Erza walked off to find a quick snack. Luckily she found a banana tree and started to climb it with her swords. When she grabbed the banana she jumped down quiclky and opened it. Suddenly she heard a noise, which made her stop her actions. She lloked around then she saw the bushes move. She thought it was Gray trying to be funny but it wasn't. She put her snack down and walked over to the bush with asword in hand.

"Come out of there."

There was no answer.

"I will not ask again."

The bush started moving again, and soon after a person came out of it. Yeah I said a person in the dragon world. This person had black hair and red eyes. He was the same height as Gray and he had the same built too. This wasn't Gajeel, it was...

"Rogue?" Erza said.

"Yes, it's me. Did I scare you?"

"Just a little bit, not too much though."

"I'm sorry I was looking for Sti- wait a minute what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"Fine I came here because I got a little memo that Acnologia has returned."

"But how did you get here? Only dragon slayers can open the gate to the dragon world. You must have came here with Natsu."

"Yes we did."

"So there's others"

"So it's your turn to answer my question Rogue."

"Well Sting and I came because we also heard that Acnologia has returned. But I guess you guys beat us to him."

"You guys only? Do you know how dangerous he is"

"We are aware of that but i've made some calculations. I knew Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Wendy would come because they heard the voice because they are dragon slayers. But I didn't know you would come too."

"Gray is here also."

"Oh I remember him, he is the one who defeated Rufus at the GMG. Oh by the way where is Acnologia now?"

"We have no idea. He diappeared as soon as we took at his hearing, sight, and senses of smell."

"You know the battle is far from being over correct?"

"Yes i've made that conclusion moments ago."

"Good well I have too ask you something. We all need to join forces to defeat Acnologia. I mean it's the only possible way of defeating him, permanently."

"That is true, come along with me then. We will talk about this more with everyone else." Erza said as she pulled Rogue by his shirt collar.

"But I have to look for Sting."

"No that's okay he will find us soon enough.

Erza took Rogue back with her and Gray and all three of them walked together.

**(Back to the South)**

"I tired of looking. Plus i'm beat." Gajeel said as he leaned against a rock.

"Yeah I guess your right, let's get back to the castle grounds."Natsu said.

They started walking, Natsu was playing with his fire and Gajeel was just looking up at the sky. Natsu stopped in his tracks, Gajeel turned around to see what's up. When he did he saw Natsu jumping froming side to side.

"What is your problem?"

"I gotta go pee."

"Then go, My goodness you act like such a child." Gajeel said.

Natsu shoke his head and ran towards a perfect tree when suddenly he got caught in some rope. The rope pulled him into an upside-down position. Basicly he was trapped, he really had to pee and if he made any sudden moves then he would pee on himself.

"GAJEEL!"

no answer.

"GAJEEL!"

No answer, but there was something coming out of a bush. Natsu got scared he thought it was a dragon coming to eat him.

"GAJEEL HURRY UP!"

"Natsu?"

"Sting?"

"What are you doing here in the dragon world."

"I am the dragon king and all, So I should be asking you that."

"I am here to get some food at the moment but you killed that by falling for my trap."

"Speaking of your trap do you thing you can set me down, Because I really have to use the bathroom." Natsu said with a face like he is about to cry.

"Oh yeah give me a second." Sting said as he let him down.

"Okay give me a second okay."

Natsu ran like lightning towards the tree he wanted to pee on. A few minutes later he came back with he biggest smile ever.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I feel so relieved." He said.

"Well you still never told me what yoour were doing here Sting."

"Well Rogue and I heard a voice telling us to come here to defeat Acnologia. The voice said 'Help us he is back you must help us' Something like that anyways."

"You too?"

"Yeah so who did you bring besides Gajeel?"

"I brought Wendy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray."

"Really now, so you don't mind if I say hello to them."

"Whatever, let's go then.

**(Castle Grounds)**

Natsu and Gajeel came back with Sting, Lucy and Wendy were there too, and Erza and Gray came with Rogue. Lucy and Wendy were shocked to see the twin dragon slayers. Sting walked up to Lucy and stood infront of her.

"Hey Luce, long time no see huh babe."

"I am a married woman sweetheart so go try sweet talking another girl 'babe'." Lucy spat.

"Woah no need to ve cruel, I was just trying to be nice. I do love a girl that plays hard to get."

"Did you not hear me before? I'm not on the market so beat it."

"Okay okay but have you ever thought about becoming a white dragon slayer."

"Sorry but I like my things on fire."

"Sting you better back up. I don't like the way you are talking to my wife." Natsu said.

"Easy flames, I am just playing."

"Sting enough play, this is serious." Rogue said

"Come on Rogue you never have any fun." Sting said as he held his shoulder.

"I like the way I am thank you."

"Okay, So Lucy what about Rogue?"

"What about him Sting?" Lucy said.

"Well what do you think of him?"

"I think he is a nice person that care about their nakama. He is very calm and collective as well."

"Can we talk about people later this is serious." Gray said.

They began to talk about why Sting and Rogue were their and then everyone got caught up to speed.

"So now that you all know why we are here I would like to ask you guys somethimg." Rogue said.

"What is it?" Natsu said.

"Can we join forces?" He asked.

"ROGUE! What the hell are you doing? I don't want to team up with pinky and metal head over here."

"Sting you know damn well that we can't beat Acnologia alone."

"Yes we can we killed our own dragons so we-."

"You are still using that lie. You should be ashamed of yourself. Weisslogia asked you to kill him. He didn't even put up a fight. He did that for you not him."

Sting fell to his knees and started crying.

"Get up, You will not pitty yourself for what you did. You will fight on for his sake, Show him that he did not die in vain. You must prove to him that you are a dragon slayer. Sting, get up and fight." Rogue said as he grabbed him by the collar and pulling him up.

"I accept your offer." Erza said.

"Thank you." Sting said.

"Long time no see Rogue." Gajeel said.

"Nice to see you too Gajeel-sama."

"So has the darkness entered your soul yet?"

"No sir."

"Good, how about when we get back to the Earthland we have a little one on one."

"Sure thing, I look forward to it."

"This was fun catching up but i'm starving and where are we going to sleep for the night?" Natsu asked.

"Well I guess Sting and Natsu go look for some food. Gajeel and Rogue look for a safe place to rest, maybe build a hut for us to sleep. Lucy, Wendy, and Gray go look for clean water." Erza commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Rogue said.

"Now just wait a God damn second. Who ever said you could boss me around?" Sting yelled towards Erza.

"Don't disagree just do what she says." Gray warned.

"No she isn't my mother."

"Eh?" Erza said as she pulled out a sword and held it towards his neck.

"What was that...boy." Erza said with an evil look.

"Nothing one meal coming up." He said as he ran away with Natsu.

Natsu and Sting were running, They smelt some type of meat so Natsu ran faster. When Natsu noticed a boar he jumped on it and stabbed it with a stick. He lifted it over his shoulders and started to walk back to the campsite. Sting just stood there dumbstruck, He couldn't believe how fast Natsu killed the animal. Natsu noticed his face and smiled.

"What? When comes to food I am quick about it." Natsu said.

When they got back nobody was there yet because it took them like 20 seconds to hunt. They saw Erza drawing out some plans for the dragon in the sand. Natsu walked up to her and dropped the dead boar on her plans. Erza was shocked to see what Natsu just did.

"Look Erza, I caught dinner." Natsu said with a smile.

"Look what you did you you Idiot." Erza said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you were drawing pictures."

"I was drawing plans for Acnologia until your dumbass ruined it thank you."

"Ha she called you dumb." Sting said in the background.

Whatever just cook the damn thing and leave me alone." Erza said.

Gajeel and Rogue found a nice clear area in the castle. I was a huge room that seemed strudy ebough for all of them to sleep in so that was done. Gajeel put up a few nail just incase. Rogue wasn't talking to his former teacher at all, He was just looking at him.

"What's with the staring." Gajeel asked as he hammered down a nail.

"Nothing it's just, how did you eat my shadow when you eat iron?" Rogue asked.

"I just did, I can't explain really. But when I can I will tell you. So tell me, how your life went when you left into the real world."

"Well I guess it was alright. I met Sting a few days after I left you and he told me about himself and then we became friends and we went to Sabertooth."

"Have you ever thought about joining Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah but I decided that I will stay with the guild i'm at now."

"I understand, Well it looks like i'm done. Let's go Rogue it smells like dinner is almost ready so let's head outside shall we."

"Yeah let's go.

Lucy, Wendy and Gray were still searching for fresh water. If Juvia was there she would have sensed the fresh water but none of them had that type of power. Gray was getting bored and tired of walking. He thought about get some salt water and making Natsu boil out off the salt in the water and Gray would cool it down so it would be drinkable. He told the girls his plan and they got a ice bucket that Gray made and took it back to camp.

"This was a great idea Gray."

"Thanks Wendy. He said.

"Yeah, so Gray you wanna tell me about you and Juvia." Lucy asked.

"What about us?"

"How your relationship is going blah blah blah."

"It's fine, you remember the night you called off the wedding because of that mis-hap I told her that I loved her." Gray said with his chest puffed out.

"Oh really now, that's nice. I am just kidding she told me that months ago."

"Oh then I didn't have to tell you anything."

"Nope but thank you.

"So what about your you know what life?

"I don't feel comfortable about having this conversation."

"Aw embarrassed?"

"No."

"Haha." Wendy laughed

"Wendy." Gray said.

When they got back to camp they told Natsu the plan. He listened and boiled the water. After a good ten minutes Gray cooled the water down. He offered it to someone so they could taste it.

"Try it Lucy." Gray said.

She didn't disagree, She stole the cup from him and drunk some.

"Hey it taste like regular water"

"Yay you did it Ice-cycle."

Whatever.

"Nice job." Erza said.

"Now let's eat."

"YEAH!" They all said as they began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Now that they all joined forces together it was time to start training. If they wanted to defeat Acnologia they would have to get stronger and smarter. Then plan is for the next week they will all be training with each other to get stronger. Erza made a pretty tight schedule, Monday:Lucy and Wendy, Tuesday: Gajeel and Gray, Wednesday: Natsu and Sting, Thursday: Erza and Rogue, and Friday: Mini competition. Some of them were disappointed with the people the had to train with. This week's plans are not going to be full proof because they don't know when Acnologia will be returning with another attack. It is now Monday morning, solet the training begin.

"Okay everyone Lucy and Wendy today is your day." Erza said with glee.

"Hai." They both said.

They all walked towards an open field to begin training. Lucy had her key with her just in case. Wendy her wind and she was ready. Their first stage was breathing efficiency. Lucy was first, She got into her fighting stance and was ready to give it her all.

"You ready Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yup."

"Give it your all Luce." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Gray and Sting said.

"Alright here it goes." She took in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

Her brilliant flames shot out off her mouth and went flying. Erza calculated how far her flames went. She also used a little machine to tell her how powerful her flames were. It was a smaller version of the MPF from the Grand Magic Games. Lucy got 5,675. Her flames went about 150 meters.

"Lucy, length: 150 meters MPF:5,675 nice job. Erza said.

"My turn." Wendy said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Let's got kido, you can do it." Sting and Gajeel said.

"Do you best Wendy." Rogue said.

"Hai." She said as she took in a deep breath. "Sky Dragon's ROAR!"

Her wind shot out of her mouth going far. This was her biggest dragon's roar yet. Erza used the MPF to calculate her power. Wendy got 4,897, and Her wind went about 200 meters."

"Wendy, length 200 meters MPF: 4,897" Erza said.

"Wow nice job Wen." Natsu said as he patted her head.

"Yeah you did great Gray said.

"Now it's time for stage 2: strength. We all know that our strength level is lower than all of us. Even though you got some what stronger because of your new powers Lucy your strength is still low. But it's okay that is why we are training." Erza said.

"So how are Lu-chan and I suppose to get stronger?"

"I will let Gajeel deal with that for you two, Gajeel."

"Alright ladies we are gonna start with some punching exercises." Gajeel said.

"Hai." They both said.

"We are going to be using that tree over there as a punching bag."

"Isn't that going to hurt?" Lucy asked.

"I don't believe in pain." He yelled.

The went over to the tree. This time Wendy was first, all she had to was punch the tree. Little did she know the tree han Strength enhancement powers. Gajeel was the only one that knew because he was the only one who could sense the magic energy. When she punched the tree she felt no pain. She was shocked.

"Now go punch the MPF to see how stronger you are." Gajeel ordered.

When she punched it she got 2,000. She looked at her hands shocked.

"Woah Wendy, your strong." Natsu said.

"Your next Lucy."

She did the same thing with the tree and she felt no pain as well. After that she punched the machine and she got 4,235.

"Even better Luce." Natsu cheered.

"Well my work here is done." Gajeel said walking off.

"Your finally stage of the day is smarts. You both will take a short quiz and will be graded. After I get finish your quiz scores that will see how smart you are when it comes to fighting." Erza said as she handed them both a paper with magic pens.

Lucy and Wendy took there time to finish their quizzes. It took them about 10 minute to finish. When they gave it back to Erza she graded them quickly. She walked back to everyone tell give them results.

"Lucy: 95%, Wendy:95%, Looks like you two have the same smarts. Great job today girls. Let's get some dinner and call it a day.

**(Tuesday)**

"Today is now Tuesday, which means it's Gray and Gajeel's turn."

They both stood up and went towards the field which was a few steps away.

"Now since you aren't a dragon slayer Gray you won't be doing all the same stages as Gajeel."

"Alright."

"But you will be doing them smarts and the strength stage. Now then Stage one:ice make efficiency." Erza said.

"Let's do it." Gray said.

He into his fighting stance and was ready to go.

"Ice make: Lance!"

He shot out a lot more lances this time and it looks like it went father too. Erza used the MPF to calculate his power, she also calculated his distance.

"Gray, MPF 6,000 distance: 300 meters. You improved, huh Gray." Erza said.

"Yeah, let's go Popsicle." Natsu said.

"Watch it with the names." Gray spat.

"Now Gajeel, stage one: Breathing efficiency." Erza said.

"Okay." he took in a deep breath "Iron Dragon's ROAR!"

His his iron went flying and there was a big amount of power behind it. Erza then calculated it and recorded the length of it.

"Gajeel, MPF 8,145 Length 300 meters. Good good." Erza said.

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed.

"Now time for stage two: strength." Erza said.

"The person who will be coaching you for strength today is everyboody's favorite dragon slayer."Erza continued.

"Who could it be?"Gray said.

"Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Wendy, or Lucy?" Gajeel said.

"You know her, you lover her.."

"Lucy or Wendy?" They said in unison.

"Wendy Marvell!." Erza said with a gleeful voice.

"Your joking right? She can't be our coach she is too nice and sweet." Gray said.

"Well I will try my best." Wendy said.

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed.

Wendy sighed. "Now I want you two ladies to run towards the castle, that's about a 2 mile run. GO GO GO GO!."

"Nani?!" They said in unison.**(**_**A/N**_**: Nani means what in** **Japanese.)**

They started running it took them ten minutes to come back from the run. When they both came back they were panting hard. They could barley stand, Wendy didn't care though.

"Did I say sit down?" Wendy asked.

"Eh?" They said.

"DID I SAY SIT DOWN?!" She yelled.

"No ma'am!" they said as they stood up quickly.

"Now time to punch that tree over there."

Gajeel went first, When he punched the tree he screamed like a then grabbed his swollen hand. He then stomped over to Wendy.

"What the hell kid? That is not the magical tree."

"I know, but my question is why did you punch it if you knew it was a normal tree?"

"You told me too." Gajeel spat back.

"Well then no more chances, go punch the MPF." Wendy ordered.

He did as he was told and punched it with his good hand.

"Gajeel, MPF 5,000."

"Now Gray please find the RIGHT tree." Wendy said.

He tried to sense the magical tree. When he thought he found the right one he punched it. There was no pain in his hand which means it was the correct tree. He then turned and walked over to MPF and smirked before he punched it.

"Gray, MPF 6,476."

"Haha." Gray said.

"Okay thank you Wendy for your marvelous coaching." Erza said.

"No problem."

"Now finally, stage three: Smarts."

Erza gave them both the same quiz she gave Lucy and Wendy the day before. They took 15 minutes to finish. When they were done they went to everyone else and started talking with them. Erza came after 5 minutes.

"Gajeel, 60%."

"Gray, 75%."

"Ha I knew I was smarter than you iron head." Gray said while laughing.

"Shut up ice princess."

"Hey that's my line." Natsu said with a pout.

"I don't care goodnight."

"Hey wait Gajeel you're not gonna eat?" Lucy said.

"No because i'm too stupid to eat." He said as he walked away.

"I kind of feel bad now but a 60% isn't that bad." Lucy said.

"He'll be fine.

**(Wednesday)**

"Alright today we have Natsu and Sting. Get ready you too."

"Can I go first Natsu?"

"Whatever Sting."

"Stage one: Breathing efficiency" Erza said.

"Yeah yeah. he took in a deep breath "White Dragon'd ROAR!"

His bright light went shooting from his mouth out into the distances. He walked back toward everyone with a cocky smirk on his face. He knew his score would be high.

"Sting, MPF 8,700 Length 350 meters, Nice job." Erza said.

"Natsu your up." Lucy called out.

"Here goes nothing." He took in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

His hot flames flew out of his mouth and ripped through the sky. He ran to everyone as they congratulated him before he even got his results.

"Natsu, MPF 9999... Length 400 meters."

"Y-you broke it." Gray said with disbelief.

"Wow looks like I have gotten stronger." Natsu said.

"You won't know until the strength test." Sting said.

"Okay your coach for the stage two will be Gray." Erza said.

"Hm whatever." Gray said as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Just go punch the tree and then the MPF, but let's make this into a little contest. Who ever does all that first get 10 extra credit point added to their quiz score." Gray said.

"Fair." Sting said.

When said go the dragon slayers took off. They were both almost to the tree when Natsu tripped over a root. Sting was now ahead of him, Natsu wasn't about to give up though. When Sting got to the tree he punched and turned around to go towards the MPF. Natsu got to the tree seconds later and punched it. He then took in a deep breath and lit his hands and started running again. He used his hands as a rocket boost. He then passed Sting almost instantly. He laughed at Sting's face when he passed him. Natsu then punched the MPF and walked away smiling.

"Okay results time." Erza said.

"Sting, Strength 6,860. Nice." Erza said.

"Yeah." Sting said.

"Natsu, Strength 7,110, the highest so far." Erza said.

"Since Natsu won he will be getting 10 extra credit points on is quiz." Gray said.

"Stage three: Smarts." Erza said.

Natsu and Sting started their quizzes, They kept glaring at each other while they took it. Natsu was happy because he knew alot of the answers. When they were done they wait for their results.

"Okay Sting 70%, and Natsu... 100%.." Erza said.

"NANI?!" They all said.

"Erza how many extra credit points did you give him?" Gray said.

"10, just like you said."

"So he really got a 90%." Wendy said.

"How though? He so baka." Sting said.

"It might be from our kiss, at the wedding." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue said.

"When we kissed at my wedding that is when our true powers were unlocked. I could have gave him some of my brains when that happened." She continued.

"Well that can be the case." Erza said.

"Oh well i'm smarter than you guys haha." Natsu said.

"I'm hungry let's eat." He continued.

"YEAH!" They all said.

**(Thursday)**

"Rise and shine, Erza and Rogue you two are our final trainees." Lucy said.

"Okay." They both said.

"Your stages will be the same as all the other dragon slayers Rogue but of course Eza your first stage is different."

"Hai." They said.

"Erza stage one: Re-quip efficiency."

"Okay now you will have to re-quip five times and i will time you to see how long it take you to re-quip." Lucy said.

"Alright."

"Ready go!" Lucy said.

Erza re-quipped into her Flame empress armor, then her Purgatory armor, after that her flight armor, Morning star armor and last her Nakagami armor. It took her 15 seconds to re-quip into 5 armored suits. It was just amazing.

"Erza time 15 seconds."

"Wow I did well." She said to herself.

"Okay now Rogue stage one: Breathing efficiency."

"Right." He said.

He took in a deep breath "Shadow Dragon's ROAR!"

His dark black shadows went soaring into the air.

"Rogue MPF 7,900 Length 376." Lucy said.

"Now it's time for stage two and your coach will be my hubby Natsu."

"Yippee." Erza said sarcasticly.

"Okay just punch the tree if you will."

Rogue punched the tree and then punched the MPF. But for some reason Erza didn't she just Punched the MPF.

"You didn't punch the tree." Natsu said.

"I know."

"Okay then Rogue MPF 9,850

"Erza, MPF 9999."

"NANI?! she didn't even use the tree." Lucy said.

"Exactly, I train all the time by myself and you see the results." Erza said.

"Well you won't beat me witht he quiz Erza." Rogue said.

"We'll see." She answered.

Lucy gave them their quizzes and they took less than 3 minutes to do it. Lucy took them back with a shocked expression and came back moments later with the results.

"Erza 100%, Rogue 100%." Lucy said.

"Look-y here we have a tie." Erza said

"Well it seems that we are both smart." Rogue said.

"Well who care let's party." Natsu said.

"We finally finished training, thank goodness." Wendy said.

"I don't think I wanna have that competition anymore." Erza said.

"YAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah I think we should all relax before the battle starts." Gray said as he stretched his back on the floor.

"Yeah, well good night everyone." Lucy said

"Good night." They all answered.

**(Friday)**

Friday is here, everyone is still asleep and it's about 11 am. They are all beat from the week's training sessions. It's really quiet in the castle, all you can here is snores or little moans. Lucy suddenly woke up to a shaking. She looked around to see Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to wake Natsu but stopped when the shaking dies down. She was just about to go back to sleep when a heart stopping screech sounded. That woke everyone out of their sleep. Nobody knew what was going on until they went outside. When they looked up into the sky their hearts dropped. About 6 dragons filled the sky. The wizards eyes were full of fear. Suddenly another dragon that was black and bigger than the rest appeared. They all knew who that one was.

"Acnologia." Natsu said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Has Begun

Acnologia has returned with 6 other dragons, He is planning on taking out the dragon king and his nakama so he can become the new king of the dragons. Wendy and Sting had fear in their eyes. But for some reason everyone else had... determination. Lucy was very close to crying until she pulled out a picture of Akarui. Her daughter became her strength and she stood up with no fear in her eyes. Natsu's strength was of course Lucy. Lucy had only two goals in her mind. One: protect her child, and Two: fight for her nakama. That was all she needed to be fearless. Erza had the power of Nakama on her side as well, That was the true art of fighting at Fairy Tail. Lucy put her hand on Wendy's head gently and gave her a smile.

"The battle has begun." Natsu said.

"We will defeat them." Rogue said

"But if we don't..." Erza said.

"Then we Will die trying!" They all said together.

"TOGETHER!" Lucy yelled.

They all started charging towards the dragons when suddenly one of them shot fire from it's mouth. It was about to hit Erza when suddenly it was eaten by a red dragon. Lucy and Natsu both had hope in their eyes to see him. It was Igneel.

"Does my son and his nakama need assistance?" Igneel said with a toothy grin.

Erza and Gray got into their fight stances when they saw him.

"Woah it's okay guys, It's Natsu's dad." Lucy said.

The soon calmed down. Wendy and Gajeel were amazed to see him. Wendy started to walk towards him.

"Hello Igneel-san, By any chance do you know the sky dragon?" Wendy asked.

"Oh you mean Grandine, Why yes we are close friends."

"HEY WATCH OUT!" Natsu screamed as a dragon tried to attack Igneel and Wendy.

Natsu quickly used his fire dragon's roar on it to distract it until Igneel clawed it.

"That was close, anyways she was very good with health care." Igneel continued.

"Yes, well i'm her daughter Wendy Marvell the sky dragon slayer. Do you know where she is she disappeared on-."

"July 7, X777." Igneel finished for her.

"Yes sir."

"No I don't why don't we continue this another time."

"Hai."

Acnologia was still flying in the sky when he took a sharp dive toward Igneel. He crashed into him and began to fight him. He was trying to get him out of the way so he could kill those kids faster. Now that they were both out of the way for now, there were still 6 dragons that had to be dealt with. Sting and Rogue took one, Erza and Gray took another, Gajeel and Wendy took one more and Natsu and Lucy took one. That left out one more that was already on the ground trying to recover from Igneel's attack early on.

"Natsu do you think we can beat him?" Lucy said with doubt.

"Of coruse we can Luce with the power of Nakama anything is possible." Natsu.

"Should start with a powerful attack?"

"Unison raid." Natsu said.

Natsu and Lucy grabbed each others hands and held them above their heads. They both closed their eyes and chanted a spell. When they opened them their eyes were glowing, Like they were on fire. They yelled unison raid and there fire entwined and hit the dragon in the face making him fall. When they finished their attack they kissed and charged towards the fallen dragon Natsu did a Crimson Lotus: Exploding flame blade. That attack scorched the dragon completely.

"Nice job Natsu." Lucy cheered.

"I couldn't have done it with you, Luce." He answered.

After they defeated the dragon they went on to help suddenly another dragon came out of no where to attack them. It was about to hit Lucy until Natsu pushed her out the way to get hit in the rib cage with it's tail. His body went flying towards a tree, and he laid there almost lifeless. Lucy's eyes widened in fear. She quickly start to run towards Natsu with tears streaming down her cheeks. When she got to Natsu she looked at his face to see if he was still awake. His eyes were still opened and he was breathing slowly. Blood was dripping out of his mouth. She then looked back at the dragon while it was staring at her. She started growling at it and suddenly her magic energy began to rise. Her hair then started to turn into a dirty blonde color and her eyes turned black.

"No... Luce." Natsu said with his weak voice.

She wasn't listening to him. She still had tears falling down her cheeks. Lucy was entering dragon force and she was more powerful than ever. The dragon notice that her appearance was changing and it took a step forward. Her flames engulfed her whole body and they turned gold. She took a step forward towards the dragon. She was ready to charge at the dragon but before she did she started her battle cry, she then sprinted at it.

"You! YOU DARE HURT MY NATSU?!" She screamed as she charged at it.

"I WILL BURN YOU TO ASH!" she continued.

The dragon stayed in it's spot and was ready for her attack.

"Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" She screamed.

She attacked the dragon successfully and it fell to the ground. She was still crying while she was hitting it with finished the job she did one more thing.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" She screamed again.

She dragon was burned to ashes and Lucy fell down and smiled at what she done. She then turned around and ran back to Natsu. He was still breathing slowly and his eyes were now half open. Lucy didn't know what to do. She was panicking and she wan't to take him to Wendy but she didn't think she would get to her in time. So all she did was call her name.

"WENDY!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"WENDY HURRY HE'S HURT!" she continued.

She was about to call her name again when a hand grabbed on to her wrist. It was Natsu, his grip was so weak.

"Luce... stop... it's okay." He said to her with tears in his eyes.

"No it's not Natsu I have to get you help or you will..."

"No i'm fine." He said.

"No you're not dammit. Please just let me get help. I can't live without you. I you die then everyone will die."

"Why... will everyone... die?"

"I will go crazy and activate dragon force and kill everyone and everything." She said with a smile.

"Oh Luce."

After that Wendy came on cue and she was running towards them crying. They were happy to see here but they were wondering why she was crying. When she got there she gasped at Natsu's state she quickly started to heal him and he was feeling better in minutes. Now that was out of the way they were still wondering why she was crying.

"Wendy why were you crying." Natsu asked.

When he asked her that she started to cry again. Natsu and Lucy look at each other and looked back at her confused.

"Wendy, did something happen?" Lucy asked with a serious face.

"It's Igneel." She said as she cried. Natsu quickly shot up from his spot.

"What about him, what happen?" Natsu said with a serious face.

"Acnologia... He... he killed him."

"No Wendy you miss have gotten them mixed up." Natsu said with a little chuckle.

"No Natsu, Igneel is the red one right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"He was the one that laying on the ground." She said as she cried.

"AND YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM?!" Natsu screamed as he started to walk towards her.

"I couldn't Acnologia was still around and I couldn't save him in time so I ran away."

"So instead of helping your nakama you run off like a chicken and you let him die!" He screamed again while igniting his hand.

Wendy started to back up in fear. Lucy noticed what Natsu was doing and she ran up to grab him from behind. Wendy was still crying while she shaking in fear. Natsu finally calmed down when Lucy told him to stop.

"I'm sorry Natsu... I'm sorry." Wendy said.

"I forgive you, but it's not okay." He said with a little bit of agner in his voice.

"He is going to pay for what he did." Lucy said with a demon aura around her.

"Thanks to him Akarui won't be able to see her pop pop again." Natsu said.

"Natsu.."

"I just got my father back and now I loose him again, I'm gonna kill him." He said with a vain popping out of his head.

"Natsu." Wendy said when she quickly remember something.

"What is it."

"Before he died he told me to tell you something."

"What?"

"He told me to tell you to save them. They are here on island Kasai, and he died."

"I wonder what he meant by that." Lucy said as she put finger on her chin.

Natsu look up into the air and he was just starring at the sky.

**~Flashback~**

_"Igneel what are you doing in the Earthland?"_

_"I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You are the king of dragons."_

_"I'm what?"_

_"Yes, your the king. Now listen i am not going to be with you for your journey into royalty but I want you to do me a last deed. I need you to find them on the island Kasai. They are in trouble, Gajeel and Wendy will be with you and a few of your other nakama. Save them with Gajeel and Wendy, they need to be there for them." Igneel said._

_"What are you talking about?" Natsu said._

_"You will understand when the time comes."_

_"I love you Igneel."_

_"I love you too son."_

**~End of Flashback~**

Natsu suddenly had tears falling down his cheeks. Lucy look at him and was sad also. She noticed that his was still looking off into space so she snapped at him.

"Metalicana and Grandine!" He yelled suddenly.

Wendy look at him with confused face.

"What about them?" She asked.

"We have to save them. That is what he was talking about. They are on Kasai island and we have to save them. He told only you and Gajeel can save them but he said I have to come with you." Natsu said.

"Grandine... is alive?" Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and we gotta save them.

**(Meanwhile with the Others)**

Erza and Gray have defeated the dragon they were fighting. They were out of breath and bruised everywhere. Gray had a big gash on his hip and he was limping. They were on their way back to the castle because that is where everyone was supposed to meet up after the fighting. She was helping gray they were half way there they saw Igneel's dead body. Erza almost dropped Gray when she saw him. She ran over to the body with him and she had teary eyes. Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel were already by his body just looking at it with serious faces.

"Oh Natsu." Erza said.

"It was Acnologia, it has to be." Gajeel said.

"Yeah." Sting said with his fists clenched.

"He is gonna pay for hurting one of our nakama." Erza said.


	5. Chapter 5: Protect Your Nakama

After Erza and the others saw Igneel's dead body they quickly ran to find the others. While they were running Gray suddenly collapsed. They all stopped to see what was wrong. When Erza turned around to look at her nakama she saw blood on the ground. She was confused, why did Gray have blood on him. Then she remembered his wound from earlier. She rushed to his side to help him up. His skin was starting to get pale and she was scared for him.

"Gray, Gray! are you okay?" Erza screamed.

"Er-za?" He asked.

"Yes, it''s me are you okay." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I feel weak-" That's all he could say until he passed out from way too much blood lose.

"Oh no GRAY!." She said as tears screamed down her face.

"We have to get him to Wendy now!" Gajeel said.

That's when Gajeel picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and started running back to the castle grounds. They used a leaf ans some string to hold the wound down. Erza was running and crying still.

'If we keep going at this pace Gray will die.' She said in her thoughts.

She then re-quipped into her flight armor and grabbed Gray and she ran passed everyone. She didn't care if she left them behind, he top priority was to get Gray some help before he died. Sting had a few little tears of his own but quickly wiped them away.

**(Meanwhile at the Castle Grounds)**

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were waiting for everyone to come back so they can tell them what happen. Natsu was still made at Wendy for what she did. Lucy tried to comfort a sulking Wendy and keep Natsu in check at the same time. That day changed for everyone, The person that was affected the most was Natsu. He lost his only father to that monster. He would get his revenge on him one day. Lucy was stressed, how was she gonna tell Akarui that she can't see her grandpa anymore.

"Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Yes."

"How am I gonna tell Akarui about Igneel?" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw Luce, We will tell her together. She might not understand it all so well will find a way to tell her." Natsu said as he hugged his wife.

"Natsu." Wendy said sternly.

"What is it Wendy?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

He sighed. "No i'm not mad at you Wendy."

"Then why are you calling me Wendy instead of Wen? I what I did was wrong but I never been in a situation like that before. I am used to people fighting for me, I never fight I usually enhance their powers and stand back. I tried Natsu I really did. I wish I can go back in time to save him instead of sitting there and watch him die. Natsu I can't go on like this if you don't forgive me, I just can't." She said as she let the tears fall down her face.

"Wendy.." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"I forgive you Wendy."

"Really Natsu."

"Yeah even though Igneel is dead we can still save Grandine and Metalicana." Natsu said.

Suddenly they heard people calling Wendy's name. They turned their heads towards the sounds of the sounds. It was Erza, they were all happy to see them until they saw someone on Erza's shoulder, it was Gray. All of their eyes widened at what they saw. Lucy suddenly started sprinting towards the two and Natsu and Wendy followed right after her. When they got to them Lucy and Wendy had tears falling down their cheeks.

"What happened Erza?" Lucy said.

"I don't know, all I remember is that he got hit in the rib cage and then her said he was fine. When we started walking back here he fell to the ground and when I looked back all I saw was a pool of blood around him. PLEASE HELP HIM!" Erza screamed.

"Okay put him down." Wendy said with a serious face.

"Wendy are you sure your ready? You know you just healed Natsu and your magic energy hasn'y came back fully." Lucy warned.

"I don't care, I've made a promise starting now that I will not let another nakama die when I know I can save them. I WON'T!" she said as she clenched her fist.

"Wendy.." Natsu said.

"Just let me heal him, we are wasting precious time." Wendy said.

They all listened to her command and the put him down and moved away a little bit. Wendy got down on her knee to check his pulse. He had one but it was very slow, She then examined his body. That's when she saw that his wound was wrapped with a big leaf. Wendy slowly took the leaf off and that is when a big sprinkle of blood hit her face. She covered it back up and began preforming her healing magic. After about 5 minutes for her using her healing magic on Gray she finished.

"There it's done." Wendy said as she tried to get up but failed.

"So how is he?" Erza asked.

"He's fine now he is just resting. He should wake up tomorrow at the latest." She said.

"HEY GUYS!"

They all look in the direction of that voice and saw the others running towards them with smiles on their faces. Mostly Sting he had a huge grin on his face for some reason. When they got to everyone else they look down at the sleeping Gray then at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu... uh I don't know if you know but Igneel... he's" Sting said.

"Dead, I know thanks." Natsu said with a thankful smile.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." Rogue said.

"Aw, it's not your fault Rogue you don't have to apologize." Natsu said wrapped his arm around his shoulder.d

"So listen here Gajeel, you can if you want to Wendy even though I already told you." Natsu said getting serious again.

"Before Igneel died he told Wendy to tell me something. Which was He said we have to save them, They are on Kasai island."

"What does that mean?" Gajeel asked.

"It mean Metalicana is still alive." Natsu said with a smirk.

"No way."

"They are trapped on Kasai island and You, Wendy, and I have to save them. Everyone else can come to but the only people that can really save them is you and Wendy." Natsu continued.

"Why Wendy and I in particular?" Gajeel asked.

"I am still trying to figure that out."

"Interesting, Well when are we leaving for Kasai?"

"Tonight." Natsu said.

"Oi do we even have a plan?" Sting asked.

"No, but we got the best planner in the world." Natsu said as he pointed at Erza.

"Yeah, Let's get to work." Lucy said.

"HAI!" They all said in unison.

The day passed by as they watched Erza plan the rescue. She was focused and didn't want any distractions what so ever. But Sting didn';t get the memo. He walked up to Erza lie an idiot and got punched in the face. Poor kid

"Hey Erza what the hell was that for?" he yelled as he held his face

"Get out off my face Sting I don't have time for your little games." Erza said meanly.

"Well." He said as he walked away.

Erza was about done with her plans. All she had to do now was go over the plan with everyone.

"Okay you guys listen up because i'm only gonna say this once. We are going to make a quick boat and set sail towards Kasai island. It will take us about one hour to get there. That gives us the time to make strategies. Once we get to the island we search in it one team or groups of 4. Which ever is better. If we do that then which ever team finds the dragons first you signal the other with a silent flare. These flares can only been heard and seen by humans, The master gave them to me. If we go in one big group and we locate the dragons we sit and wait to see what is happening. When it is time to attack I will give you all the signal and we charge in there and get Metalicana and Grandine. If anything goes wrong try to push ahead and leave the rest to me. Any questions?" Erza said.

"Yeah, what if something goes wrong? What do we do if you can't do it alone." Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about me just go. Don't you dare ruin my plan with your 'What if's' " Erza said.

"I'm not gonna loose another nakama to save others. I would never leave you behind Erza." Natsu yelled.

"Natsu listen to m-"

"NO you listen to me Erza, Remember what I told you? Don't die for your friends, live on for them! Did that not get through your head when Simon died?!" Natsu screamed.

"Don't you dare speak of Simon here EVER!" She screamed back as tears fell down her face.

"Erza.." Lucy said.

"Okay i'm sorry." Natsu said.

"It's alright."

"Now are you guys ready to do this." Erza asked.

"YEAH!" They said in unison.

Suddenly Gray woke up from his sleep to look at his team.

"Hey you guys." He said.

"Gray!" They all said.


	6. Chapter 6: Make a Decision

Acnologia was flying towards them and he had Zeref on his back. Everyone was terrified of the duo. They didn't know why Zeref was there, they thought Mavis got rid of him on tenrou. She said he was sereaching for his final resting place. If he was doing that why is he here now. More importantly why is he with Acnologia? Lucy and Wendy were crying, Sting was sitting with his head sunk into his knees. Gray was pushing his hands threw his hair and tears started to fall from his eyes. Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Rogue were ready to fight.

"Zeref what are you doing here?" Natsu called out.

"What ever do you mean, I'm just looking for my resting place. Until a dragon told me a little story that I loved." Zeref said with a smirk.

"Why are you with Acnologia?" Erza shouted.

"Oh you think i'm here- No no no no i'm in the Earthland. What you see now is just a hologram of me. Now I want to know your intentions with Acnologia's plan." Zeref said.

"We are here to stop him from destroying the dragon world." Gajeel said.

"So you rather save the dragon world than save your loved ones?" Zeref said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

Zeref smirked and lifted up a small figured bluenette by the neck and held her up for everyone to see. She was trying to get out of his hold but she couldn't. Tears started to roll down her face, When everyone say who he was holding their eyes widened. Gajeel started to grinned his teeth with anger when he saw her.

"LET LEVY GO!" He said.

"Why is she with you Zeref? ANSWER ME!" Erza scremed.

"He-lp... me" Levy said with a weak voice.

"Zeref!" Lucy said.

"This pretty girl happened to be walking in my direction so I took her. Hm she doesn't seem like much but I want to see what's under that orange dress of hers, Don't you?" Zeref said as he tugged at her dress.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Gajeel yelled.

"Ga-jeel... please." Levy said.

"What are you trying to acomplish." Erza said.

"Oh Erza I love how calm you are maybe that will change if I paid Jellal a visit hm." Zeref said.

"You wouldn't dare." She said with cold eyes.

"Ah there is the mighty Titainia. Just so you know this isn't the only person I have in my little collection. I have this other girl with blue hair, but it's darker and longer." Zeref said as he kick a tied up Juvia into the hologram.

That's when Gray snapped his head up at the hologram. He was shocked to see his girlfriend in the picture. Gray suddenly got up put just stood there, Zeref then picked his foot up and stomped it on Juvia's back hard. That is what sent Gray over the edge, her scream made his heart break. He was just about to charge at the hologram but Natsu and Erza stopped him.

"Oh so this trash is Gray's hm. SO you wouldn't mind if I trashed her up for you do you?"

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled.

"Watch your temper before I accidently stomp on her head instead." Zeref said.

"Leave them alone." Wendy said.

"Why them? What did they do to you." Natsu said.

"Natsu you are still calm haha, I saved the best two for last. Tell is Lucy and Sting there?" Zeref asked.

"Yes." Lucy and Sitng said in unison.

"Oh Lucy I must say your daughter has your eyes." Zeref said as he dropped Levy and kicked Juvia away.

"How do you know about her?" Lucy asked

Zeref crouched down and when he got back up there was a little girl about the age of 3 with pink hair and brown eyes. She was smiling at Zeref, and when she saw Lucy and Natsu her face lit up with excitment. Natsu and Lucy's faces were oppisite. They had the eyes of murder.

"You put my child down right now." Lucy yelled.

"She is so cute her name is Akarui if I wasn't mistaken." Zeref said as he played with her.

"PUT HER DOWN ZEREF!" Natsu said.

Lucy's body started glowing and instantly her body was surrounded by golden flames. Her hair color was changing and so were her eyes. Natsu and Gajeel quickly grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

"Woah that's some power you got there." Zeref said.

Zeref suddenly picked up a girl with short light blue hair with brown eyes. Sting's eyes suddenly filled with anger, It was Yukino. Her clothes were ripped and her skin was bruised everywhere.

"I'm sorry you guys... I tried to protect Akarui but I couldn't." Yukino said.

"YUKINO!" Sting yelled.

Zeref suddenly threw her and all you heard was a scream.

"Now that you see the point i'm trying get across I want you all to make a decision. Either save you loved ones or save the dragon world. You choose." Zeref said.

"I can't." Lucy said.

"I give you all 3 days to decided. If you don't come up with your decision I will give you a live show of me killing everyone of theses girls. Bye." Zeref said as the hologram closed.

Acnologia flew away after that leaving the wizards to think. They were all crying and punching things.

"How we supposed to do this, I can't let Akarui die but I can't break my promise to Igneel." Natsu said.

"I know we are king and queen but I can't... I won't let him kill my child Natsu." Lucy said.

"I call voting now." Erz said.

"I agree let's vote." Gray said.

"All in favor of going back to the Earthland say I." Sting said.

" I." Wendy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Lucy said.

They all looked at Natsu and Rogue. They didn't say I, Lucy was sad to see this and a little bit angry.

"Are you crazy Natsu? You are really gonna pick this world over A-."

"Luce you know damn well I would pick my child over anything but I just can't turn my back on my father's dying wish. What the hell do you want me to do? What would you do if you were in this situation?" Natsu said.

"He's right Lucy what can he do. The best thing is for you to go after Akarui witht he others and Natsu and I stay here a try our best." Rogue said.

"BULLSHIT! You twoo won't survive out here alone. You need us o finish this job." Lucy yelled.

"WELL WE DON'T HAVE TOO MANY OPTIONS NOW DO WE?!" Rogue screamed.

"I can't do this anymore. I just wanna die, I can't live on knowing this is the end." Lucy said.

"Hey listen to me. Who the hell said this was the end hm?" Natsu said.

"Well tell me how you and Rogue are going to defeat Acnologia by yourselves." Lucy said.

"Well they do have us." Metalicana said.

"While you guys are gone we can help Rogue and Natsu with Acnologia. I mean it's the lease we can do, you kids did save us after all." Grandine said.

"See Lucy we have hope Just go a get Akarui back it will be fine." Natsu said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I promise you will see me again." Natsu said.

**(Time Skip 2 days)**

Acnologia came back with the Zeref hologram again.

"So do you all have you answeres?" Zeref asked.

"Yes we do." Sting said.

"Well?"

"Natsu and Rogue are going to be the ones staying here and finishing the job here. While the rest of us go back to the Earthland to kick your ass." Erza said.

"Okay fair enough,it's not like they will survive against Acnologia anyways." Zeref said.

"Well they have us so I wouldn't be to sure about your comment." Metalicana spat at Zeref.

"Oh okay." Zeref said with a smirk.

Zeref's hologram went away as Acnologia flew away again. Lucy ran to Natsuand kissed him passionately and whispered something his ear before she ran to her group.

"With this power I the dragon slayer of fire command the gate to open." Lucy said as he grabbed everyones hand.

They all started to walk into the gate. Before it closed Lucy gave Natsu the fairy tail sigh and left. Natsu nodded and turned around and started walking with Rogue.

"This battle will never end with you, will it Acnologia. Haha You remember what I said about avenging my father. Well today is the day, I'm ready for you." Natsu said.

"You ready?" Rogue asked.

"I've been ready, Let's do this."

**(Meanwhile in the Earthland)**

Lucy and the others just got back and it already looked like hell. There was fire everywhere and sensed an evil presents at the guild so that where they started running. When they got there they saw Juvia, and Levy naked and tied up. Gajeel and Gray ran over to them and took off their shirts to cover them. After a minute or two Zeref appeared with Yukino and Akarui. Lucy got into her fighting stances and so did Sting and Erza.

"You know Zeref you made two mistakes." Lucy said with a demonic voice.

"Which are..."

"One: Taking a mothers child and Two: challenging an angry mother." Lucy said as she charged at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Save Them No Matter What

Gajeel and Wendy were in the front leading them team towards the cage in the middle of the island. Everyone was sprinting towards it, they were all determined to save their nakama's family no matter what. While they were running they heard a dragon screaming, it wasn't a good scream either. They knew they were in trouble. They scream scared Wendy and she stopped running and fell to her knees.

"Hey! Wendy don't stop now." Gajeel said.

"But the scream it-"

"Don't worry about it we have to save them before it's to late. Now let's go!" Gajeel said as he gave her a hand to stand up.

They continued pushing forward, When they got close enough they all stopped to see what was going on. They saw Metalicana and Grandine connected to a machine that seems to be taking away all their powers which makes them very weak and ill. Wendy started crying when she saw Grandine, she was happy to see her but in her current state she wasn't happy at all. They saw someone who was controlling the machine. They didn't know who it was until the person turned around. Lucy and Natsu were shocked to see the doctor from the castle doing something so evil to dragons. Natsu was just about to charge in there when her was stopped by Erza.

"No not yet, We still don't know what we are up against." Erza said

"What the hell, it's just her I can even do it by myself."

"No, you don't know if anybody can be with her." Erza whispered.

Suddenly that's when Acnologia came out of no where into the cage and started yelling at the doctor for not being done. That's when he slapped her and she fell to the ground. This made Metalicana angry.

"How dare you hit a woman you bitch. Just you wait, when my son gets here you will be sorry." Metalicana said.

Acnologia walked over to him and clawed his face leaving a dead wound. This made Gajeel angry and just lost it. He started charging toward the cage without Erza's signal to do so. But he didn't care. As soon as he got into the cage he activated iron shadow dragon slayer mode. Metalicana was shocked to see what his son turned into. He was actually proud of what he could do.

"Don't you dare touch my father ever.."

"GAJEEL NO!" Natsu said.

"DIE BITCH!" Gajeel yelled as he did a iron shadow dragon's roar.

The attack hit Acnologia but it wasn't enough. He quickly swung his giant hand to hit Gajeel and sent him crashing into a wall. This made Natsu and the other crash the party. Wendy saw Grandine and smiled at her.

"ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu screamed.

"What boy." He answered.

"Oh so you can talk. Well let me tell you something you see this. This is Igneel's horn, you know the one you killed. Well I will avenge my father some day soon by killing you and bathe in your blood. Now if you think i'm gonna let you hurt my nakama and my fellow dragons then you are highly mistaken." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Oh so what are you going to do about it?" Acnologia said.

"You'll see." Natsu said with a smirk.

As he grabbed her hand she looked at him and nodded. The then both ignited their bodies as they did that her fire walked across her hand over to his and mixed with his fire. Natsu's fire did the same thing. Suddenly his hair turned a dark red color and his eyes turned red as well. Lucy's hair turned into a dirty blonde color and her eyes turned black. As their flames danced together they activated dragon force.

"Dragon force?" Grandine said.

"UNISON RAID!" The couple yelled in unison.

The attack of gold and red flames hit Acnologia successfully knocking him out for a while.

"Okay you guys we have only 6 minutes until he wakes up. Sting please go help Gajeel make sure he's okay. Luce and Wendy go help Grandine out of those machine wires. Erza go and deal with that woman over there. Gray come with me and help me get Metalicana out of the wires. GO!" Natsu ordered.

"What do I do?" Rogue said to himself as he sat down.

Erza walked over to the doctor and grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"You what is your name, SPEAK!" Erza demanded.

"Doctor Izumi ma'am." She said with fear.

"Tell why are you doing this, careful if I don't like your answered you will be dead in a flash." Erza said as she touched her neck gently.

"I was forced here by that monster there, Acnologia when he first got here I was in the castle waiting for the kind and queen to return with their daughter Akarui. They went tot he earthland to get married. One day Acnologia came and started to destroy things. The first thing on his list was the castle I couldn't do anything the only people who survived his wrath on the castle were me and Igneel. Acnologia took me and told i can be useful to he took me here and forced me to do this for him." She as she flinched from the glare Erza was giving her.

"This makes me sick to my stomach. Tell me something were you good friends with Igneel?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell me something else, were you aware that Igneel's closest friends were these two dragons here."

"Y-yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?

"One more thing Doctor Izumi."

"What is it?"

"Are you aware that I don't like your answer, which means your time of living is up" Erza said as she pulled out a sword.

"No please don't i'm sorry please."

"Sorry won't help you case." Erza said as she pushed the sword closer to her throat.

"Please have mercy."

"I show no mercy to weak scum like you, no be gone!"

"No pl-."

Erza slit her throat and blood splattered across Erza's face.

"I show no mercy to selfish people like you." She said as she got up and walked away from the dead body.

Metalicana and Grandine were free, they could now leave. Gajeel limped over to his father and gave him a hug. Wendy did the same with Grandine, They then started to go back to the boat before Acnologia woke up.

"How are they going to fit on the boat?" Gray said.

"We can fly or swim next to you all if you would like." Grandine said.

"Okay swimming is fine Wendy said.

"Everyone before we leave I have to put the track block spell so Acnologia can't find us for awhile." Wendy said.

"No child let me do it." Grandine said.

"Okay mommy." Wendy said.

They all started heading back to the main land before they did Wendy casted the troia spell on each of the dragon slayers. She sat with her mother and just told her everything she did when they got separated. Unlike Gajeel he was just hugging his father and crying. Metalicana was doing the same thing to Gajeel.

"So now I see where he gets it from." Lucy said to herself.

She was leaning on the side of the boat looking at the stars and smiling. Natsu came over to he and did the samething right by here. She turned to look at him and that's whne she notice Natsu holding a scarf that looked just like his. She was confused why did he have another one.

"Here Lucy, This is from Igneel. He gave it to me a long time ago when I was younger. He told me one is for me to keep and the other one is for a person that I love. I was going to give it to Lisanna when were were kids but I had a feeling that she wasn't the one. I do know that you are, I was gonna give this to when we got back but I think you need a peice of Igneel now more than ever." Natsu said as he put it around her neck.

"Thank you Natsu, I love you."

"I love you too." He said as his lips connected with hers.

"Hey no PDA!" Gray said.

"Shut Fullbuster, your just mad because you can't get Juvia to ride you shrimp." Natsu yelled.

"Damn." Sting said.

"That was messed up Dragneel."

"Well thank you for ruining Wendy's virgin ears." Lucy said as she put her hands over Wendy's ears.

"You wanna go flame brain?"

"Anytime ice princess."

"Enough with the both of you." Erza said.

"Hey Erza why is there blood on your face?" Natsu said.

"It's because of that selfish woman you people call a doctor."

"You mean Doctor Izumi? What did you do with her anyways?" Natsu asked.

"I sent her to hell so she can thank about our fallen nakama." Erza said with cold eyes.

"You killed her?" Lucy said.

"Yes."

"Why?" Lucy said.

"I ordered her to." Natsu said.

"No you did you told me to deal with her not kill her." Erza defended.

"So why did you kill her."

"I didn't want her to tell Acnologia where we went after he wok up and plus she could have gotten Grandine and Metalicana killed even us. I wasn't going to take that chance." Erza said.

"I see." Lucy said as she faced the side of the boat to look at the starts again.

"Come guys let be nice here, do make my father like you people are mean." Gajeel said.

"You have no room to take Gajeel you are the worst one." Rogue said.

"So is this your old dispel you told me about?" Metalicana said.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you Rogue, You know I knew Skiadrum we were childhood friends." Metalicana said.

"Yes tell me about him please." Rogue said.

"Uh you guys can we talk about this later. We have a problem." Wendy said.

"What is it Wendy?"

"He's coming!" Wendy yelled.

"Who?" Natsu said.

"Acnologia, and I think someone is on his back."

"Can you see who it is?" Gray asked.

"I think I can but i'm not... AHHHH!" Wendy said.

"What what is it Wendy?" Lucy said.

"It's... it's Zeref" She said as tears fell down her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Akarui Hono Dragneel

Lucy charged towards Zeref and He just backed away from her and sat the child down. Zeref smiled and the did death orb. A black beam went flying towards Lucy and she luckily dodged it. She then did a fire dragon's roar but it hand no affect on knew she was gonna have to use some powerful spell to get Zeref on his knees. Akarui and Yukino were in a corner just watching Lucy fight. Suddenly everyone else came and tried to get them but a runes was in the way. They could touch them at all, Sting was breaking inside because he couldn't see Yukino.

"Oh so you get one of your pones to destract me so you can touch my collection. Clever but not clever enough." Zeref said as he dodged Lucy's attacks.

"Mama go." Akarui said.

"Oh so she can talk. I wonder what she would say if she saw you dead." Zeref said to Lucy.

"She is not going to see me dead, not now anyways not anytime soon." Lucy said.

"We'll see about that." Zeref said.

"Mama use keys." Akarui said.

"Good Idea."

"Oh, So you can still use you celestial keys even though you are a dragon slayer?" Zeref said

"Yeah.'

"Then you better use a strong one." He said.

"Mama use Leo." Akarui said.

"Open the gate of the lion, Leo!" Lucy said.

"Well it's about time you called me. I was starting to think you forgot about me love." Leo said.

"Loke this is serious, it's Zeref you think you can help me take him?" Lucy said.

"Anything for you Lucy." Leo said.

"Regulus Beam!" Leo yelled.

His beam of light hit Zeref, but still no effect. Leo noticed this and glared at Zeref.

"Lucy do you think you can call Capricorn." Leo asked.

"Yeah sure." Lucy said.

"Are going to leave the party lion?" Zeref said with a pout.

"Open the gate of the goat, Capricorn!" Lucy said.

"Hello Ms. Lucy how may I be of an assistance?" Capricorn said.

"Help me with Zeref." Lucy said.

"Yes Ms."

Lucy, Leo and Capricorn were all attack Zeref at once. This managed to get him on his knees but not for and Wendy wento over to help Lucy. Gajeel, Sting, and Gray went to find the others.

"Come Wendy we gotta help Lucy because by the looks of things she is going to run out of magical power soon. She is using two of her most powerful keys and her dragon slayer magic. That's not good." Erza said as she re-quipped into her Purgatory Armor.

"Okay Erza." Wendy said as she activated her Sky White dragon slayer mode.

"Lucy you gotta close your gates." Erza yelled from behind.

"Okay." She said as she closed her gates.

"Now Lucy activate Flame God Slayer mode." Wendy yelled.

"God Slayer?" Zeref said.

Lucy did what she was told and when she finished her hair was as long as Zancrow's and she had black flames in her hand. When she ready Wendy and Erza were standing next to her ready to fight Zeref.

"Hm, Fairy Tail has some strong female wizards, don't you Mavis." Zeref said.

"Enough talk let's fight." Erza said.

"As you wish my darling but I must warn you. In this fight one of you will not make it out alive." Zeref said as he attack them with death wave.

They all jumped out of his attack's range. Wendy did a Sky White dragon's Roar and it hit Zeref making him fall onto his back. It was Erza's chance she suddenly swung her sword and chopped his leg with it, giving him a deep wound. Now it was Lucy's turn.

"Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!" Lucy said as she attacked Zeref.

"Nice shot Lucy." Wendy said.

Zeref was hold his leg so the his blood wouldn't come out. He was laying there with pain in his eyes. All he did was smirk though and it was pretty creepy to Lucy and re-quipped back into her regular armor and had a single sword in her hand and walked over to Zeref. She got on top of him and stood there.

"Time freeze." Erza yelled.

Everything froze except for her and Zeref. She yelled paralyze and Zeref couldn't move his body. He had shock in his eyes. He didn't know Erza knew these type of spells. She then held the sword over Zerefs neck and gave him a wicked smile.

"Now tell how to get that poor child out of the runes." Erza demanded.

"All you have to do is get that orange dress girl to re- word it for you. I surely will not tell how to get her out." Zeref said with a smile.

"Okay then, Let me ask you a question before you die."

"Go ahead what is it."

"How do you know Natsu?" Erza asked.

"We used to be close friends about 100 years ago. Natsu was very little back then I was about 302. Igneel showed me to him and we became friends ever since. One day something bad happen to Igneel's wife and Natsu thought I killed her." Zeref said as a single tear fell down his face.

"And.." Erza said.

"I will not continue." Zeref said.

"Fair enough another thing, What do you mean by 100 years ago. Natsu looks like he's 18." Erza said.

"Natsu is about 118 now. He is immortal." Zeref said.

"Your lying, He would have told us that. We are family you demon." Erza said.

"What if I told you he doesn't remember." Zeref said with a smirk.

"Die Zeref." Erza said as she stabbed him in the heart.

"Time unfreeze." Erza said.

Lucy and Wendy were about to attack again when they saw Zeref laying on the ground dead. They were confused and Erza pretended nnot to no anything for some reason.

**(Meanwhile with Sting, Gray and Gajeel)**

They found the guild, When they opened the doors everyone was sitting there with sad faces until they looked up and saw who was standing in the door way. They all cheered and ran over to the guys and started crying. All of the guys were confused, They thought they would be in trouble or soemthing. They walked in and started llooking for that green haired mage the was great with runes.

"Do you guys see freed anywhere?' Gray asked.

"I'm here, what's up." He said.

Gajeel lifted him out of his seat and threw him over his shoulder and they all ran out of the guild back to where everyone else is.

**(Back with the Girls)**

Lucy was sitting next to the runes Akarui and Yukino were in. Lucy put her hand on it and so did Akarui. Lucy started cry ing and Wendy and the other girls comforted her.

"Lucy, everything is going to be okay." Levy said.

"Yeah just wait the guys will think of something." Juvia said

"Your right." Lucy said as she wiped her tears.

On cue the guys came threw the doors with Freed and all theirs filled with glee. They then got up and told him to get Yukino and Akarui out of the runes. When her tried to re- write it a clock appeared on it. It started counting down and the words changed.

"Oh my." Freed said.

"What is the problem Freed." Lucy said.

"There is a bomb in there." He said.

"Well then hurry up and get them out." Gray said.

"The runes said I can only take one person out." Freed said.

"What." Sting and Lucy said.

"Take Akarui, it's okay I lived a good life with minna." Yukino said.

"Yukino YOU CAN'T!" Sting said as he ran towards the runes and fell to his knees and started crying.

"Sting please, I have to save her it's my choice. Why do you care anyways." Yukino said.

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO IT, Because I-I. I LOVE YOU YUKINO." Sting said as he put his hand on the runes.

"Sting.." Yukino said.

"We have 24 hours to decided." Freed informed everyone.

"Just do it now." Yukino said.

"No!" Sting yelled.

"We have to let the master know. Maybe he can find away to get the both of you out." Erza said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Juvia said.

"I want to stay with them." Sting said.

"That's fine." Gajeel said as he picked Levy up bridal style.

"Arigato Gajeel." Levy said.

"Hai." He said back.

Gray did the same with Juvia and they all headed towards the guild. While they were walking Lucy was looking up at the stars and smiled. She was thinking of Natsu.

**(At the Guild)**

When they entered the guild they found the master sitting on top of the bar with a mug in his hand. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling. When they approached him he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back my children." Makarov said.

"Arigato master but we need your help." Erza said.

"What is it?"

"What do you know about runes?" Gray asked.

"Well whattype of runes?"

"Time bombs, like ones that only let a certain amount of people go/" Lucy said.

"Oh those are the tricky ones. If I were in that situation I would let the strongest person out. Now which of my children are in it?"

"Akarui and Yukino." Wendy said.

"Oh no, do you all know what this means?" The master said.

"Does this mean we have to let Yukino out?" Gray asked.

"No Akarui is stronger than her." The master said.

"NANI?!" minna said.

"Yup Akarui has a power like nothing before. She has to unlock it herself, When the time comes she will be unstoppable." Master said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wow I didn't know the kid had it in her." Gajeel said.

"I would love to take her on when that happens." Gray said with a smirk. "Alright Juvia i'm gonna take you home now okay." he continued.

"Okay." She said.

Gray and Gajeel walked out with their girlfriends and took them home. Lucyand Erza were on there way back to tell the others the news. Wendy stayed at the guild. When they got there the say Sting guarding the runes protectively and they both smile at him.

"Sting." Erza called out.

"Yes, what did Makarov say?"

"He said let the strongest out." Lucy said.

"So that means Yukino right?" He said as he got up.

"No Akarui." Erza said as she went over to him.

"Nani?" Sting as he drooped to his knees again.

"I'm serious the master said Akarui was the strongest, He said she had a power locked inside her that would make her unstoppable." Lucy said.

"Okay." Sting said.

Freed walked in while dusting off his jacket. He looked at everyone and went over to the runes and took out his sword.

"So who am I taking out?" He said.

"Akarui." Sting said.

"That means that Yukino has 19 hours to live." Freed said.

"Yes we are aware." Erza said.

He drew his sword across the runes and it let out Akarui and that made Yukino smile.

"No mama what about aunt Yuki?" Akarui said.

"We can't let her out." Lucy said.

"Then I will, aunt Yuki needs help." Akarui said as she went over to the runes.

She got close to it and took out all of her celestial keys and put them in a circle around her. She then closed her eyes and put her hands together. Suddenly all the keys started to glow, after that Akarui's body was engulfed in flames. Her flames weren't golden nor red, But it was orange. She then said Hoshi o moyasu **(**_**A/N: Burn Stars)**_and they key caught fire and her eyes opened and they were golden like Lucy's fire. She the got up and put her hand on the runes and a bright light surrounded the runes. Like glass the runes shattered.

"Akarui.." Lucy said.

"Yes mama my true powers have awakened." Akarui said.

"Doesn't anyone what to know why she talks like she's about 15?" Erza said.

"Well I really don't know maybe it's because of my powers" Akarui said.

Sting go up and and ran to Yukino and kissed her. He then ran to Akarui and kissed her on her forehead.

"Arigato Akarui." He said as he cried.

"So this the true power of your daughter huh." Erza said.

"I guess so. Oh Natsu I wish you could see Akarui right now. We got rid of Zeref so kick Acnologia's ass for me." Lucy said.

"Mama." Akarui said.


	9. Chapter 9: Hold On

After Akarui got Yukino out of thee runes they went home for the night. The next morning Lucy and Akarui went to the guild to met up with Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel.

"Hello minna!" Lucy said to them.

"Hey Lucy. We were waiting for you to get here." Erza said

"Gonemosi minna, I woke up late." Lucy said.

"Well we were talking it's been two days since we've left Acnologia to Natsu and Rogue. I was thinking maybe we should go back." Erza said.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing so we should leave today or no." Lucy asked.

"Yeas we should, we are just waiting for Sting to get here so we can go." Gray said

"Okay let me get some breakfast then."

"Oh Lucy, I think you should take Akarui with you." Erza said.

"Hai." She said.

Lucy sat down at the bar with Akarui and asked Mira for a plate of bacon and eggs. For Akarui some eggs and apple juice. Lucy sighed and slammed her head down on the counter. When Mira came back she noticed Lucy with her head on the only does that when she is depressed.

"Hey Lucy what's wrong?" Mira said as she put down the food.

"I don't want to take Akarui with me to the dragon world because it's really dangerous and I don't want her to get hurt." Lucy said with a sigh ad she picked her head up.

"Mama I am strong now." Akarui said a she hit her chest.

"See Lucy as far as I can see you have nothing to worry about. Now eat up and go save your hubby." Mira said as pushed Lucy's food towards her.

"Thank Mira you always know what to say.

After Lucy and Akarui finished eating they noticed Sting with Yukino. Lucy walked up to them and started to the couple.

"Hey you guys, you've been gone for awhile." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at us like that Lucy?" Yukino said.

"Why are you guys here so late? What the whole night wasn't enough?"Lucy said with a very wide grin.

"What the hell do you think we were doing." Yukino said with a red face.

"Well.." Lucy covered Akarui's ears. "You guys got down and dirty didn't you."

"Nani?!" The said in unison with red faces.

"You did didn't you." Lucy said.

"Y-yes." Sting said in defeat.

"Well damn Yukino, I gotta ask you so many questions. But wait til I get back okay." Lucy said as she grabbed Sting's hand and ran to Erza's group.

"Hey guy are all ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." they all said.

"Bye Minna!" Lucy said to the guild.

"Bye." They said back

"With this power I the dragon slayer of fire command the gate to open." Lucy said.

They went threw the portal to the dragon world. When they got there they saw Natsu on the ground, his clothes were ripped and he had cuts and blood all over him. Rogue was no where to be found, His eyes were closed and he looked dead. Akarui had tears in her eyes and she ran over to her father.

"Daddy!" Akarui said.

Natsu opened his eyes quickly when he heard his daughter's voice. He then turned his head and he saw her running towards him with everyone else behind her. Tears filled into his eyes and he began sobbing.

"Minna.." Natsu said.

"Natsu what happened?!" Lucy said as she bent down to look at him.

"Acnologia got Rogue.".Natsu said with tears falling down his face. "He left me to die, I am so weak I couldn't even save him." He continued.

"Natsu, It's not your fault please don't ever think that okay." Lucy said as she kissed him.

"Mama, Daddy, let me go and get Rogue-kun." Akarui said.

"Nani? You are far to young Akarui." Natsu said.

"No daddy, I'm strong even mama knows. Ask auntie Erza or Uncle Gray or Uncle Gajeel. Ask anybody." Akarui said.

"She is strong Natsu." Erza said.

"I don't want to risk my own child getting in the hands of Acnologia." Natsu said.

"Well where is pop pop, he will listen to me." Akarui said.

This made Lucy gasp and Natsu flinch.

"You didn't tell her." Erza said as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Tell me what?" Akarui asked as she turned her head slightly.

"Pop pop is dead sweetheart." Lucy said as tears fell down her face. " I didn't want you to find out like this."

"N-nani? what do you mean pop pop is? Why is he dead, who is responsible?" Akarui said with teary eyes.

"Acnologia." Gray said.

She stood up and she was growling. Tears falling down her cheeks, He body starting to glow and rise off the ground. Her body was soon engulfed by orange fire and her celestial keys forming a big circle above her. They started to spin quickly and her eyes open and this time they are golden.

"Kyōki o koete jōshō **(Rise above madness) **" Akarui said.

She then put her hands out towards her parents and they grabbed her hands. Natsu and Lucy both raised into the air and suddenly Natsu started glowing, his wounds started to disappear and her was healed. His body was then engulfed in his red flames and Lucy's in golden flames. They all closed there eyes and the opened them. Natsu's eyes were red, Lucy's black, and Akarui's navy blue.

"Dragon force Danketsu shita **(United) **" They said in unison.

"Woah where the hell did all this magic power come from?" Gajeel said.

"Well I think they can handle this don't you?" Wnedy said.

"Maiagaru." **(Soar)**

The Dragneel family soared threw the sky towards Acnologia and Rogue. They all had serious faces and they were determined to kill Acnologia and avenge Igneel. When they got there they saw Rogue laying on the floor looking lifeless. This made the family furious, they all charged at Acnologia with a huge amount of power. This made him fall backwards, when the family touched ground they all hugged.

"Mama, Daddy I would like to finish him off, for pop pop." Akarui said.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and nodded.

"Just try not to kill him okay I would like to tell him something before he dies okay." Natsu said as her patted her head.

"Hai daddy." she said.

Akarui took out all her keys again and made them circle Acnologia. She then pointed at her target and said Susumu **( Proceed) **that made her keys shoot a very bright beam at Acnologia. But that didn't stop him from standing again.

"So you are strong, well no matter I will still avenge my grandfather." Akarui said as she put her keys away. "You see you should be scared when I put my keys away because that mean I will be using my own powers and nobody has seen my powers and lived to tell the tale." Akarui said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Have you seen what I did to your father? If he can't beat me what makes you think you can?" Acnologia said.

"Well you see I have the power of Kazoku. That's all the power I need understand?" **(Family)**

Akarui activated dragon force and charged at Acnologia.

"Child your dragon force spells won't work on me." Acnologia warned.

"But that's the highest mode a dragon slayer can go into." Natsu said.

"Daddy I have a higher mode then that hehe." Akarui said.

"Nani?" They all said in unison.

She clapped her hands together and ran over to her parents. She then closed her eyes a touched each of their foreheads and ran back. Her body started to glow again and her hair turned blonde like her mother's and her eyes onyx like her fathers. She then opened her eyes and Acnologia was shocked.

"Little girl who taught you that spell?" Acnologia said.

"I did." She said " "Hoshi wa kagayaki to hi yake" she continued. **(Stars shine and fire burn) **

"This can't be.. The only person that knows that spell is the fire himself." Acnologia said.

"Horobiru." Akarui said as she shot a fire beam that was mixed with with orange, red , and golden flames. **(Perrish)**

The flames hit Acnologia and all you saw was a bright light. After a few seconds or so Acnologia was on the ground. He was badly hurt but he was still alive. Akarui walked up to him and smiled

"Who is weak now meanie." Akarui said as she stuck her tougue at him.

"Great job Akarui!" Natsu said.

" I didn't kill him just like you said." Akarui said as she hugged her parents.

"Okay good." Natsu said with a serious face.

He started walking towards Acnologia and faced him. He then walked over to Rogue and took his sword. He look at Acnologia with a cold face.

"You made a mistake killing my father, hurting my wife, and messing with my daughter. I told you I would avenge my father. Now Acnologia I would like if you did me a favor." Natsu said.l

"Which is." He answered.

"Die." He said coldly and stabbed him in the heart.

He then called Lucy and Akarui over to him.

"I want you guys to bathe in this blood with me. It will make you stronger than ever. This is what Igneel wanted." Natsu said as he fell back into the dragon's blood.

"Hai." They said in unison and fell back as well.

"You know Natsu I really do fell like we are missing something." Lucy said.

"Yeah me too." Natsu said.

"Oh no Rogue-kun" Akarui said.

They all got up from their blood bath and ran towards Rogue. They didn't have enough time to get him to Wendy so they dropped him into the blood. This will also make him stronger but it will also heal him. After a few minutes he woke up.

"Oh thank goodness." Lucy said.

"Where am I?" Rogue said.

"In the dragon world." Natsu said.

"What is all this red liquid?"

"Acnologia's blood." Akarui said.

"Oh okay.. NANI?!"

"Yeah we killed him;." Natsu said.

"Thank you Akarui-san." Rogue said as he got up.

"No need to thank me Rogue-kun." She answered.

They all finished their baths and went back to castle grounds and informed everyone on what happened. When they heard the good new they cheered. Lucy then opened the portal back to the Earthland and they went home.

"I finally saved our home, father." Natsu said


	10. Chapter 10: Are You Here To Stay?

When they all got back the Dragneel's went home first because they were exhausted. Erza and everyone else went back to the guild to inform them of their return. When they got there the guild had a big sign that said 'Welcome back Minna' They were cheering on there return. But then the guild was confused when they didn't see Natsu, Lucy, and Akarui.

"Hey were is the fire family?" Macao said.

"They had a very great battle with Acnologia and they are tired so they went home for a while to rest." Erza said as she took a seat.

"Hey I have an idea, Why don't we throw them a welcome back party." Levy suggested.

"Yeah to thank them for all the hard work they did." Sting said.

"They did save my life so I think it's a splendid idea." Rogue said.

"Okay fairies and sabers let's get this show on the road." Makarov said as he jumped up.

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

Natsu was complaining about having fun with Lucy but she wanted to sleep. Akarui wanted to go to the guild and again Lucy wanted to sleep.

"Natsu just take her to the guild and come back okay." Lucy said as she put a pillow over her face.

"Fine, Come Akarui let me take you to the guild." Natsu said as he took her hand.

"Okay, bye mama." Akarui said as she walked out with her father.

**(Magnolia streets)**

"Daddy when am I going to have a little brother or sister?" Akarui asked.

"Well when mama and I decided." Natsu said with a smile.

"Daddy is pop pop happy." Akarui said as she looked up into the blue sky.

"He is because you defeated Acnologia and avenged him." Natsu said.

"Well are you and mama happy with me." Akarui said looking back at her father.

"Of course we are happy with you, no we are proud of you and we love you. Hey look the guild is right over there. I will let walk in by yourself if you want." Natsu said a he let go of her hand.

"Yeah I want to go in alone if you don't mind you can go back home and sleep daddy I love you." Akarui said to her father while she kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Love you too sweetheart." Natsu said as he walked back to Lucy's apartment.

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

Natsu walked in to the house and went straight to the bedroom. He didn't see Lucy in bed so he thought she was in the bathroom. He sat down and took off his shoes, then climbed into bed and rested on his back. A few minutes later he fell asleep, he then felt something sit on his stomach and he opened his eyes. He saw Lucy in her panties and bra, this made him blush.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"It got hot in here when you left so I took off my clothes." She said with a seductive voice.

"Well I can turn the air on if you want."

"No I want you to undress me, please master."

"Luce.." Natsu said as he kissed her.

**(A/N:**_**They had sex and stuff)**_

**(At the Guild)**

"Is minna ready?" Erza said.

"Hai." They all said.

"Mira-nee did you need help making the cake?" Lisanna asked walking towards her sister.

"NO let me help Mira!' Erza said pushing Lisanna out of the way.

"Okay Erza calm down." Mira said as she put her hands up in defeat.

The guild doors opened and everyone thought it was Natsu and Lucy. But it was only Akarui she walked with a big smile on her face.

"Hello minna!" Akarui said as she put on hand up.

"Hey Akarui how are you?" Mira asked while mixing a bowl of cake batter.

"I'm fine, why are you making cake?" Akarui while looking around the guild.

"Oh, we are having a surprise party for your parents." Mira said.

"Oh can I help?" Akarui asked reaching for the bowl.

"NO!" Erza said jumping in-front of Mira.

"Come on Erza this is only chocolate cake. I was going to make strawberry short cake as well." Mira said as she grabbed Erza's shoulders.

"Really." Erza said as she turned her head to face Mira.

"Yeah so let Akarui help me make this one and you can make the other one with me okay." Mira said.

"Okay." She said as she skipped away.

Akarui and Mira made the chocolate cake and as soon as it was done it was Erza's turn. She was super excited to make her cake. By the time she finished it was around 5pm. Everything was ready to go for the party and now all they had to do was wait.

"Hey Gray and Juvia why don't you guys go and bring them here so we can get this party started." Mira suggested.

"Sure." Gray said as he took Juvia's hand.

"Hai." Juvia said.

**(Magnolia streets)**

Gray and Juvia were walking hand in hand. Juvia rested her head on his arm as they waled.

"Hey Juvia?" Gray said

"Yes Gray-sama?"

"You know you don't have to call me Gray-sama anymore. I am your boyfriend."

"Okay Gray- sam... kun."

"I guess that's better." Gray said with a sigh.

"If you don't like it, Juvia can just call you Gray." Juvia said as she gave him a warm smile.

"Okay I would like that but anyways, Am I good to you?" Gray said as he looked way.

"Well yeah, You are the most thoughtful, handsome, and caring boyfriend Juvia has ever had." Juvia said as she kissed his cheek.

"Juvia we have been dating for a while and um I... I want to.. you know. If you are ready." Gray said while blushing.

"What do you want to do Gray?" Juvia asked.

'How can she be so dense? Does she really not know that I want to have sex.' Gray said in his thoughts.

"Never mind Juvia." Gray said with a pout.

"Okay." She said still confused a little bit.

When they got to Lucy's apartment they noticed it was dark on the inside. They were just about to turn away when they heard something coming from the inside. They both turned to look at each other.

"Gray did you here something?" Juvia asked Gray

"Yeah." Gray said while he looked at the door.

The noise was heard again, it was particularly a voice but it was more like a holler. Like that person was in pain. Maybe groaning I don't know but it was in that general area.

"There it goes again." Gray said.

"Juvia thinks she knows what it is." She said with a light tint of red on her cheeks.

"What is it?" Gray said looking at her.

"M-moaning." She said as she avoided Gray's eyes.

"Oh.. my... mavis." Gray said now with a dark red face.

"You don't think they can be..." Juvia said as she looked at Gray.

"Oh but I think they are." He said with a smirk.

"What should we do?" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"This." Gray said as he knocked on the door.

"Hey open up, It's me Gray. I have Juvia with me two. Can we come in please." Gray said as he continued to knock.

"Gray when can we do something like that." Juvia said which made Gray stop knocking and look at her with wide eyes.

"N-nani?" He said.

"I said when can we have sex?" She said with her eyes closed.

"Well um uh-"

The door opened right on time before Gray could answer Juvia's question. It was Natsu at the door with only some basketball shorts and a towel wrapped around his neck. He looked pissed off, maybe because Juvia and Gray ruined his sex session with his wife.

"Nani." He said annoyed.

"We just cam here to get you and Lucy to come to the guild. Anyways where is she?" Gray said as she tried to look over Natsu to look in the room.

"She's in the shower." Natsu said as he pushed his head down.

"Well can we come in." Gray said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Natsu said as he walked away from the door.

"Natsu are you alright." Juvia asked while taking a seat.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Natsu said drying his wet hair with a towel.

"Well when we got here we heard weird noise like you or Lucy got hurt or something." Juvia said.

"Oh I fell and I was groaning from the pain." Natsu said quickly.

"Oh okay. Well please when you get dressed fully can we all go to the guild." Juvia said.

"Why do you want us to go to the guild with you so bad." Natsu said.

"I want you to show you what Akarui did to they request board." Gray said.

"Dammit Akarui." Natsu said slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Yeah, the mater is pissed." Gray continued.

"Okay just wait here and Lucy and I will be out if a second." Natsu said as he got up and ran towards the bedroom.

Gray and Juvia were left to sit there in awkward silence. Gray was trying to avoid Juvia's question for as long as he can. But then Juvia talked.

"Gray I still want to talk about this." Juvia said.

"Juvia i'm not really comfortable talking about that subject." Gray said.

"Well fine until you answer me I will not talk to you." Juvia said as she took her hand off his.

"But Juvia." Gray said but she didn't answer.

A few minutes later Natsu and Lucy cam out of the bedroom with clothes on.

"So are we ready to go?" Lucy said while she fixed her shirt.

"Yes, Let's go Lucy." Juvia said getting up and walking towards the door.

Everyone else followed behind Juvia and out of the house.

**(Magnolia streets)**

Natsu and Lucy were walking hand in hand. But Juvia walked on one side of Lucy and Gray walked on one side of Natsu. He looked sad and Juvia looked pissed, Lucy wanted to know if they got into a fight but she didn't want to make it even worse. But Natsu with his dense self didn't even think of possibilities.

"Hey are you guys fighting?" Natsu asked looking at both of them.

"Yeah." Juvia said.

"Why?" Lucy said.

"Well because he would answer my question." Juvia said with a huff.

"Which is?" They said in unison.

"I wanted to know when can we have sex. But know he wants to be a dumbass and stall with his answer. I want to know when we can, like if he wants to wait until we are married or is he just being a wimp and not a man." Juvia said with another huff.

"Oh.. awk-ward." Natsu said.

"Well Juvia just gie him so time to think about it. It was a big question to ask. Maybe he was just scared to give you the wrong answer." Lucy said as she put her hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Well yeah that can be a possibility." Juvia said.

"Okay then." Lucy said with a soft smile.

"Juvia is sorry Gray." Juvia said as she walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

"It's alright Juvia I knew you didn't mean it." Gray said as he put his hand in hers. "By the way we can, maybe tonight if you are ready." He whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Hey look we're here."Natsu said pointing at the guild.

When they opened the doors there was a huge sign that said 'Welcome back NaLu'. Everyone jumped out from behind the tables and said surprise. Lucy and Natsu were shocked, and all they could do was smile. They were happy that the guild threw them a surprise party like this. Suddenly Akarui ran out from the crowd and jumped into her parents arms.

"Thank you minna." Lucy said.

"You guys are the best. Now LET'S PARTY!" Natsu yelled.

**(Before the party was over)**

"Hey Natsu and Lucy." Mira said.

"Yes Mira?" Lucy answered.

"We all wanted to know... Are you guys here to stay or are you going back to the dragon world?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Minna said.

"Well um... Natsu?" Lucy said as she looked at her husband.

"Well I was thinking about it. But we do love you all very much but we still have responsibility back there." Natsu started.

"Back where Dragneel? There is nothing there, Acnologia destroyed everything." Gajeel said.

"Well it's the King and Queen's responsibility to rebuild and get everything back to normal." Natsu continued.

"Listen to what you are saying Natsu. We barley even found survivors from that attack. The dragon is basically no more." Erza said.

"No you are wrong." Natsu said.

"Natsu, listen to me son." A voice said.

"F-father?" Natsu said looking around.

"They are right, there is nothing left for you guys there. You have to move on here, the lives you have at Fairy Tail are good no? Raise Akarui here, make sure she becomes a wizard and do what you do best. Fight." Igneel said.

"Yes father." Natsu said with tears in his eyes.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy said.

"We are staying." Natsu said as he wiped his tears.

"WOO-HOO!" Everyone screamed.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise part 1

**Lucy's POV**

It's been two months since we all got back from the dragon world. My life is great in the Earthland, I say this a lot but I am happy that I came to Fairy Tail. They are my second family and I just love everyone. You even though Mira and Elfman tell me they don't blame me for Lisanna's death I still blame myself. I really didn't want to kill her but she threatened my family and nobody does that. NOBODY. I still miss her even though she hates me. You know Akarui is 4 just one more year until she can become an official wizard. I can't wait til that happens I think i'm gonna cry, she also starts school next year as well oh she is going to make a lot of friends I hope she has social skills like me not Natsu... well his skills are good too so which ever is fine. We are all at the guild celebrating our return, now remember earlier when I said that it's been two months since we got back. Exactly. That's my guild for you, I am just sitting at a table with Levy drinking a vanilla milkshake. Natsu was playing with Akarui and so is Gray, wow this is the first time they are not fighting cool.

"Hey Natsu i'm proud of you." I said to him.

"Why Luce?" He asked me with a smile.

"Cause' you and Gray aren't fighting for the first time... and you better not start now or else.": I warned him.

"Oh, okay." He said grinning and playing with Akarui again.

"Hey Levy where is Gajeel?" I asked her taking another sip of my milkshake.

"Oh he is about to preform is favorite song." She said pointing at the stage.

As on cue the lights went out and the curtains raised and the stage lights went on. Gajeel was wearing his white suit with a matching white fedora. Erza was wearing a bunny costume and I was shocked.

" _Shooby Doo Bop _" Gajeel sang.

"When will this nightmare end." I said putting my hands over my ears.

"Come on Lucy it's not that bad. Levy said while snapping to the beat.

"You are just saying that because your dating him." I said banging my head on the table.

Natsu suddenly cam out of no where and sat next to me I looked up to see who it was and that's when he accidentally spilled my milkshake on the table and some of it splattered on my face and honestly it looked like something else if you know what I mean. Natsu was just starring at me blushing.

"You have such a dirty mind Natsu." I said about to wipe in off.

That's when he grabbed my wrist and licked my cheeks and nose. I blushed a lot, what? It was hot right. He stopped and looked at me with a smirk.

"You damn right." He said kissing my lips and getting up.

What the hell? He always gets the last laugh. How come I can't win for a chance. That's when I wiped my face with a napkin and that's when I noticed Levy starring at me, she was literally frozen. Her mouth was wide open and she had her book in her hand. I just tapped her nose and giggled.

"Nani?" I said simply.

"N-nothing." She said turning her head back to the stage.

"Ha, Whatever Levy." I said asking Mira for another milkshakes and more napkins.

**Levy's POV**

I just continued to watch Gajeel with his song he was almost done. Even though he was wearing sun glasses I could tell he was looking at me the whole time. You know I love Gajeel, we've been dating for almost 3 years now and they have been the best ever. You know this is out of the blue but Lucy has been eating a lot today. She had 4 pancakes, 3 eggs, and 2 plates of bacon, plus 4 cups of orange juice. I mean damn for lunch she had 3 philly cheese steak sandwiches with again 2 plates of fries and 5 milkshakes. Well the one she spilled and the new one she got makes 6 1/2. Is she okay? Maybe I should just leave it alone for now. You know I haven't seen Juvia all day hasn't she come to the guild at all? Maybe I should ask Gray.

"Hey Gray." I yelled across the guild.

"Yeah?" He said walking over to my table.

"Where is Juvia I haven't seen her all day. Didn't she come to the guild today?" I asked him.

"Yeah she should be... I have a feeling that she is in the bathroom. Do you mind checking on her for me?" He asked looking around.

"Sure think." I said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

When I got in there I noticed that someone was in a stall and their knees were on the ground for some reason. I heard that person gagging a lot. I think she is throwing up.

"Hey is that you Juvia?" I asked looking under the stall.

"Y-yes... please help me." She said in between her gags.

"Unlock the door Juvia." I said walking towards the door as I heard it unlock.

"Please... Get Gray" She was vomiting a lot.

"Okay." I said running out of the bathroom looking for Gray.

"GRAY!" I screamed and I caught his attention including everyone else in the guild.

"Nani?" He said walking over to me.

"It's Juvia she need your help and she told me to come and get you." I said pulling his shirt, by the way i'm shocked he had it on.

"Oh no Juvia." he said as he ran towards the bathroom I followed.

When we got into the bathroom I locked the door so no-one else would enter. That's when I noticed Juvia was vomiting blood. That wasn't good at all.

"Gray-sama... help me please." She as blood ran down her chin there was a lot I need to get her help now. She then collapsed

"Levy go get help HURRY!" He yelled.

"Right." I said running out of the bathroom again.

I got out of the bathroom and I didn';t know who to call. I felt a tear fall down my cheek I am so scared for her if I don't do something fast she could die.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with tears falling down my face.

The first person to come was Erza the Master, the Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel.

"What happened Levy?" Erza asked me.

"It's Juvia she needs help, there... blood coming out." I said grabbing my hair and looking at the ground.

"Levy talk to us please." Natsu said.

"SHE IS VOMITING BLOOD, SHE NEED TO GET TO A DAMN HOSPITAL NOW!" I screamed at them.

They all ran inside the bathroom and saw the bloody mess. Gray was now hold her and crying his eyes out.

"She isn't breathing guys she needs help." He said looking up at us.

Erza told Gray to pick her up bridal style and we all ran out of the guild towards the hospital. Juvia is not going to die she is not.

**(At the Hospital)**

**Gray's POV**

"HELP US PLEASE, SHE ISN'T BREATHING PLEASE HELP!." I screamed.

"Okay sir please calm down." A nurse said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE HER!" I said to the nurse.

"Gray." Erza said giving a signal tell me to stop.

That's when a few doctors came with a hospital bed.

"Listen to me son before we can do anything for her you gotta tell me. Is she pregnant or recently had a child?" The doctor asked me.

I looked at everyone then a Juvia then the doctor again.

"She is pregnant." I said putting her on the bed.

Everyone gasped but I ignored it for now.

"Please hurry and save her I can't loose her doc." I said to the doctor.

"I will try my best, LET'S MOVE OUT!" He said walking away with Juvia.

Now that was done I walked towards the waiting room and sat done waiting for results. I looked up at everyone and the they were just standing there dumbfounded. I just wanted to hear that Juvia is fine and that's it. But I couldn't get any peace with these damn people looking at me with their dumb facial expressions. I guess i'm gonna have to tell them.

"Okay guys I know you have questions so lay it on me." I said sitting up straight.

"Okay so when the hell were you going to tell us you got her pregnant?" Lucy asked slapped me in the back of the head and putting her hands on her hips.

"First of all Oww, and second we were going to tell you guys later today as an announcement but now it's too late for that." I said looking back down at the ground again.

"Fine. But i'm not done wit-."

"Nope round 1 isn't over please go to the back of the line please thank you." I said pointing to the end of the questions lines.

"Whatever Gray." She said walking away.

Up next was Erza.

"Gray what the hell did you do to Juvia?" She yelled in my face.

"I didn't do anything except love her as much as I can." I said looking Erza into the eyes.

She could tell I was serious. Next was... Natsu -_- Great.

"So please tell me why you got laid and you tell your best friend? I mean what the hell Gray." He said about to give me a high five but that's when I punched the shit out of him.

"REALLY NATSU, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO JOKE AROUND?! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO LAUGH, JUVIA AND MY CHILD COULD DIE, SO DON'T TALK ABOUT SOME DUMB SHIT LIKE THAT BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR ASS OUT." I yelled standing over him with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Gray, i'm sorry I was just trying to make you feel better." Natsu said to me.

"WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK TODAY NATSU! It's not." I said sitting down in the car again wipe away my tears.

The next person was Levy.

"Gray, please tell me something. How long has it been since Juvia got pregnant?" Levy asked me with all seriousness.

" Maybe 2 months." I told her.

"Gray has she been eating well?" She asked me.

"Well she has been skipping meals for some reason and I don't know why I just thought she wasn't hungry." I told her.

"When was the last time she got her period?"

"3 months ago."

"Oh my god. We need to go to her room soon." Levy said which made me scared.

"Why Levy what's wrong?" I asked.

"All the blood in her in is backed up from her missed periods. That's why it was coming out another way. This might be affecting your child Gray. The blood might be drowning the baby and if we don't drain the blood and find out what is causing this, Juvia and your child will die." She finished.

"How do you know this Levy?" I asked her.

"Oh I went to med school for awhile." She said.

"NURSE!" I yelled walking over to the front desk.

"Yes?" The nurse said.

"I would like an update on Juvia Lockser please." I asked nicely.

"Oh she is now checked in you can see her if you want now. Only 3 people in the room at a time though." The nurse said.

"Okay thank you."

"Room 209 okay son." The nurse said to me.

"Okay thank you ma'am." I sad waking towards everyone.

"Okay guys only 3 people can go into her room at a time." I said.

Levy is going automatically that leaves one more spot and Erza raised her hand so it's me, Erza, and Levy. We started running towards the elevator to go up to Juvia's room. When we got to room 209 I opened the door and I saw her in the bed sleeping. She was on a heart monitor and she looked so pale. Her chart was on her bed so I picked it up and handed to Levy

**Levy POV**

****I looked at the chart and her diagnosis was all out of place. It said she is suffering liver failure. Why the hell does it say that? Is this hospital stupid? They want to door liver replacement surgery? If they do surgery the can kill Juvia and the baby. I gotta do something before they kill my friend.

"Gray please go get a nurse in here for me." I said to him not taking my eyes off the chart

"Sure thing." He said walking out.

He came back with the nurse.

"Nurse can you please Dr. Smith please." I asked.

"Oh sure thing." She said as she pressed the call light.

A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Yes what's the problem?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Not to be rude sure but the problem is this chart. My gorgeous friend here is not suffering from liver failure. Her liver is fine, the problem is that she hasn't gotten her menstrual in 3 months and some how all that blood backed up in her body and now it's coming out another way. This blood might be harming the baby, you know like drowning in the blood. You people have to drain the blood before she and her child dies and you must stop the cause of this. If I loose my friend then I will sue this hospital no, I will sue you for everything you have." I said to him with all seriousness.

"Oh really, little miss please tell me why I should believe your diagnosis over mines?" The doctor asked me.

"Well I haven't been honest with you Gray. I was gonna tell you guys today my surprise but I guess it's over as well. Well while you guys were in the dragon world I was in med school and graduate Sir so does that answer your question. Now please drain the blood now before she dies." I said in the doctors face.

"Ma'am that's is still not enough for me to do that." The doctor told me.

"Okay, Gray please go get Gajeel for me dear." I told Gray.

"Oh yeah sure thing Levy, i'll be right back." He said running out of the room.

"Who is Gajeel?" The doctor asked me.

"The thing that will be enough for to to save my friend." I said smirking.

"Are you threatening me miss? Because i'm not scared of you or you little friends." He said to me.

"But the person happens to be my boyfriend." I said

"I'm not scared of your little boyfriend cutie." He said taking a step forward towards me.

"Well, will you please tell me who are you calling cutie." Gajeel said standing behind the doctor.

"Who the hell are you?" The doctor said before turning around. "I mean hello sir how may I help you?"

"Babe, is this the so called doctor who is trying to kill Juvia with his diagnosis?" Gajeel said standing behind the doctor still.

"B-babe?" The doctor said.

"Yeah and he called me cutie too." I said pouting you know being all innocent.

"Hello doctor... Smith, I'm Gajeel Levy's boyfriend. So you still didn't answer my question who were you calling cutie. I really do hope you weren't talking to Levy because that would really unfortunate if a doctor would happen to be missing." Gajeel said cracking his knuckles.

"No sir I was talking about the patient." Doctor smith said.

"How sad, um Gray he was talking about Juvia not Levy. Sweetheart can you deal with Juvia while we take a walk with Mr. Smith here." Gajeel said to me kissing and walking out with the doctor.

"Hey Gajeel, before you guys leave tell Lucy to come up here and help me fast okay." I said.

"Sure thing babe." He said to me, I love him.

A few minutes later Lucy came in. Now it was time to get serious I told her to put some gloves on and a gown. The I told her to get me an oxygen tube. I didn't have time to get all the supplies I need to I used what I had. She gave be the breathing tube and I cut the end of it. The I grabbed a bucket and a scalpel. I took the scalpel and cut about where her rib cage was and then took the tube and pushed it in the hole. Juvia woke up when I cut her and Lucy had to hold her down. The blood was draining out into the bucket. Suddenly Juvia started shaking and blood started to come out of her mouth and I was confused. I took the tube out and used a little camera so I could see inside of her. The I noticed her lungs, they were filled with blood and I need to get that out. I told Lucy to put Juvia to sleep and watch her heart moniter. I am not a surgeon so this is going to be risky but I had to. When Juvia was asleep I took the scalpel and made a bigger cut in her and then I had to poke the neddle in her lungs, but not too deep or it would make the lung collapse after that I got a smaller tube and drained the blood out of the two lungs. After that I took everything out and started to sew her side back together and everything was okay.

"Is she okay now?" Lucy asked me

"Yeah she should be fine but when she wakes up she is going to be feeling so much pain." I said taking my bloody gloves off.

"You saved her life Levy." Lucy said hugging me.

"I guess I did." I said hugging her back.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise part2

**Erza's POV**

Juvia is now sleeping and Levy and sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I can't believe that Levy saved her. You know I was wondering why Wendy couldn't save Juiva but then Lucy told me she can't handle serious injuries like Juvia's but thank Mavis that she is alright. We all waited for the for the guys to come back. I just sat in a chair by the window listening to the heart monitor. _Beep beep beep beep beep._ She is still doing all right and the baby seems fine too. I am so happy for Gray and Juvia, they are having a child together. I wish I could have a child with my sweet Jellal, I sure do miss him the last time I saw him was when Natsu and Lucy got married. That was another precious night, my brothers are growing in life and I am so happy. First Natsu, with wife and a child. Then Gray with a girlfriend and a child. I am so happy for them I could just I could just ╥.╥. Why am I crying for them I really need to get my love life on track.

"Erza why are you crying." Levy asked me.

"Oh it's nothing i'm just thinking about things." I said wiping my tears quickly.

"Okay." Levy said grabbing a book from out of no where O.o okay.

After a while I started to get hungry so I got up.

"Lucy i'm hungry, come with to the cafeteria. Let's see if they have an strawberry cake." I said grabbing her arm and walking out of the room.

"Lev watch Juvia okay." Lucy said to her before we left.

"Okay food here we come. Hey Lucy can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah sure thing Erza." She said giving me a smile.

"How is your relationship with Natsu?" I asked her.

"Well I wouldn't say it was perfect because there is no suck thing as a perfect relationship, but our is as good as it could be. He loves me and I love him with all my heart and there wouldn't be anything at all I would want to change. Oh look at me rambling on about our relationship sorry. But why do you ask?"She said to me.

"Well I was wondering how my little brother's life was going that's all." I said.

We continued walking and that's when I saw the cafeteria and then I started sprinting leaving Lucy behind. When I got in there I saw the desert section, there were so many cakes i'm in heaven. There is chocolate, vanilla, banana, lemon, red velvet, orange, rum, marble,and key lime pie? What the hell? Where is the strawberry cake, don't they know Erza scarlet is here? I ran outside the hospital and sat on a bench in the park by a little river close to the hospital,started skulking. What the hell is wrong with me? Is first master trying to punish me?

"First Jellal now my cake." I said dropping head and pulling my knee to my face.

"What about me?" A voice said to me. I looked up to see a blue haired man with a tattoo over his eye.

"Jellal?" I said with my eyes widening

"Hey Erza." He said to me.

" I don't get it what are you doing here? Should you be with Ultear and Meredy right now?" I asked him still shocked.

"I heard around Fiore that you have returned and I came to see you." He said sitting on the bench beside me.

"Jellal I've missed you so much." I said hugging him.

"I've missed you as well." He hugged back.

"So how is your fiance'?" I said with a chuckle

"She is doing fine but there is something off about her." He said.

"Oh really? What is that?" I asked.

"She is too nice, she isn't strong, she doesn't fight for her nakama, she hates cake, and she's not a good leader. She is even as beautiful as someone I know."Jellal said.

"What kind of a finance' is that?" I said.

"Exactly. It is certainly a fiance' I don't have. You wanna know why I don't have one?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have you, Erza." He said hugging me.

"You couldn't have done that back at the GMG instead of pushing me." I said hugging back

"I was nervous." He said while pulling away.

"You idiot."

"I've missed you so much" He said to me

"I've missed you too Jellal."

**Gray's POV**

I was walking back to Juvia's room with Gajeel, I hope she is alright and the baby too. You know I feel kind of better after beating that sorry doctor's ass. I can't wait to see her awake, I can't wait to see her smile. Man I love Juvia so much.

"Hey Gray." Gajeel said to me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said looking his way.

"I think i'm going to ask Levy to marry me." He said blushing.

"Really, How long have you guys been dating again?" I asked me.

"3 years." He said to me.

"Well congrats man, when are you gonna ask her?" I said patting his shoulder.

"I was gonna do it in a few days at the guild I alright go the ring and everything." He said taking the ring out of his pocket and showing me.

Now that was a big rock. Damn Gajeel where did you get that money from?

"Wow now that is a big rock Gajeel, I doubt she is going to say no that." I said to him smirking.

"Now, that's done tell me about you and my little sister." Gajeel said to me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked raising one of my eyebrow.

"Like how is she when it comes to loving someone?" He asked me with all seriousness.

"Well I mean she is fine." I said.

"No Gray, that's not what I mean. I mean is she the same as when she came here for the first time. You know how she was heartbroken most of her life til you came around." Gajeel said to me stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Gajeel I-"

"Gray ever since she was little people made fun of her. She had no friends what so ever. They said she talked weird and they would never give her a chance. One day she started dating a guy named Bora. He was her first love and she thought she found her happiness, Then she figured out that Bora was only using her for her body. She was scarred, and after that day she didn't trust anyone. She didn't let anyone loved her or touch her. Love was never in her vocabulary, she was broken for years. Then one she came to a guild called Phantom Lord, Everyone ignored her and she was used to it. The only person she would talk to was our master just to go on jobs and such. One day I was on my my back home from a job and I heard someone screaming so I went to check it out and I saw Juvia in trouble. She was about to get hit with some sun magic so I got in the way and blocked it with my iron club. I took out the few wizards and got Juvia out of there. When I was carrying her she finally talked to me for the first time.

**~Flashback~**

_"You didn't have to save Juvia you know." Juvia said._

_"I know that but I couldn't leave you behind like that." Gajeel said._

_"Why not it wouldn't matter to anyone if Juvia died anyways. Nobody cares about Juvia... Juvia doesn't even think she cares about herself anymore." Juvia said starting to cry._

_"You know you shouldn't care what people think about you. Plus your wrong, I would care if you died and I care about you Juvia. If you know that you have one friend then you can be happy, right." Gajeel said hugging Juvia._

_"Friend? Juvia never had a friend before, and Juvia will never have a friend because Juvia can't trust people. People hurt Juvia all the time and she is done with friends." She said crying into Gajeel's chest._

_"Then I can be your big brother form now on okay. I won't let anyone bother you again okay as long as i'm here you don't have to be scared of getting hurt again because I will never hurt you Juvia." Gajeel said to her kissing her forehead._

**~End of Flashback~**

"She is my little sister Gray and you have to take care of her for me okay. That's all I want you to do for me okay. Love her for me when i'm not there, I promised her that she will never hurt again. Make sure you do that for your soon to be brother in law okay." Gajeel said to me.

"Of coruse man, I promise." I said to him giving him a brother hug and walking back to Juvia's room.

**Juvia's POV**

I started to open my eyes and I noticed I was in a hospital room. What happened? The last thing I remember is I was in the guild with Gray and he was crying and calling my name then everything went black.

"Juvia?" I heard a voice.

I turned my head to see who was calling me and it was Levy. What i'm confused where is Gray? I didn't say anything to her I just got up grabbed my ivy pole, heart monitor and started walking out of the room. Levy tried to stop me but I just kept going. I'm still stronger than her even when i'm weak hehe. Focus you have to find Gray, I got out of the room and dragged myself down the hallway. Doctors and Nurses were starring at me confused but I just kept walking I didn't care.

"Gray where are you." I said with a weak voice.

I looked around and didn't see him so I started walking again. I was half way to the elevator when it opened and Gray and Gajeel were standing there about to exit it. I saw them and I smile spread across my cheeks until I saw a group of nurses starring at Gray and Gajeel. Nobody stares at my boyfriend and brother like that. I was gonna use my water magic but then I got a better idea. I walked up behind them hehe.

"So you think that guy with the dark blue hair is cute girls?" I said to them.

By the way they didn't notice me yet because they are walking and talk and they never pay attention to anything -_-.

"Yeah he's cute." half of the said.

"The black haired one is not to bad either." other nurses said.

"Hey guess what the navy blue haired one over there got me pregnant. Plus the other is getting married soon." I said walking towards them both giggling.

"Gray! Gajeel!" I said dragging my monitor and ivy pole with me.

"Juvia! What the hell are you doing up?!" They yelled at me.

"Sorry I didn't see you guys when I woke up and I just had to see my boyfriend and brother." I said hugging them.

"Well i'm glad my little sister is okay." Gajeel said kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad your okay to sweetheart." Gray said kissing my lips.

They both helped me back to my room and we all walked passed the group of Nurses and I winked and smirked at them. I got them good hehe.

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't find Erza so I just went back to the waiting room to see how Natsu was. When I saw him he was asleep on a chair and I thought he was so cute so I was went to sit by him. I soon as I sat down he woke up and kissed me. I smile and took him what happened so far, I have to tell him now. The only person who knows is Mira, and that's not right because Natsu should know first.

"Hey Natsu I have to tell you something important." I said.

"Sure Luce i'm all ears, speak your mine babe." He said sitting up straight and facing me.

I grabbed his hands, took in a deep breath.

"Natsu, i'm pregnant." I said to him.

"Your pregnant Luce?" He said.

"Yeah..are you mad?" I asked looking away.

he used his index finger to turn my head back in his direction and he kissed passionately. A single tear fell down my cheek and I kissed him back. Our kissed deepened and then he broke it.

"OF course i'm not mad Luce, I'm far from it. I am so happy that your pregnant again I am so excited. I hope it's a boy, actually I don't care what gender it is I am just-"

"Natsu baby you talk to me." I said kissing him again.

"I love you Luce." Natsu said to me.

"I love you always." I said back to him.

**~Time Skip~**

**Erza's POV**

We are all back from the hospital. it's been a couple of days and we are having a welcome back party for Juvia. The party is suppose to be a surprise, Everyone is here except for Gray and Gajeel because the occupying her for the day so we can get everything ready. I wonder how they are doing.

**Juvia's POV**

I was walking around Magnolia today with my big brother and boyfriend. They were being weird but I guess I will ignore it for now. I'm just happy to have friends at my guild and a two men who love me. We are going to take a boat ride right now . I am looking at the cheery blossoms one landed on Gajeel's nose and I just this is nice, I wish we could do this every day but with my baby here too. Yeah that would be nice.

"Okay guys start talking." I said to them.

"What do you mean Juvia?" Gray said to me.

"You guys are randomly taking me out for the day Why so sudden?" I said pointing at them.

"Uh well, we just anted to be nice and take you out because we are celebrating your health." Gajeel said looking at Gray then at me and putting on a fake smile.

"Big brother you know you can't fool me with that fake smile. Now what's really going on?" I asked crossing my arms making my boobs bounce a little. I saw Gray blush a little and Gajeel saw him and punched him in the arm.

"Okay the truth is we wanted to treat you out today because we want to repay you for everything you did for us these past three years." Gray said to me grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Okay fine, well will you guy treat me out to lunch please because i'm starving." I said to them.

"Sure Gray your paying right." Gajeel said patting him on the shoulders.

"Of course you are Gajeel, you are the big brother." Gray said patting Gajeel's shoulder.

"You're both paying because i'm pregnant and a pregnant woman can eat you know so get those wallets out boys because the are going to loose a couple of pounds in the next few hours." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Fine." They both said in a pouting way.

"Lighten up guys you both are doing this because you love me.. right?" I said.

"Right." They said emotionless.

The boat ride ended and they helped me get out. We went to 8island and Gray and I shared a seat and Gajeel sat across the table from us. I could tell he was happy for me and I am glad I met him. The waiter came by and asked us if we were ready to order and we all said yes.

"Okay Gajeel you first." I said.

"Okay, I will have 5 plates of iron." He said smiling and giving the waiter the menu.

"Gray." I said.

"I would like your best bento with some shaved ice." He said giving his menu to the to the waiter.

"Okay finally me. I would like 2 of everything please." I said smiling at the waiter giving him my menu. I looked at Gray and his fave was like O.o, then I looked at the waiter and his face was like O.O, and then I looked at Gajeel and his face was like ╥.╥. Wait why is he crying?

"Thank you ma'am." The waiter said walking away.

"Big brother, why are you crying?" I asked him taking a sip of my water.

"You are going to leave me broke ╥.╥" He said crying even more.

**~Time Skip~**

**Gray's POV**

We finished our meals and then I looked at my watch and it was 4:47 and the party started at 5:00. Damn we have to get going. I looked at Gajeel and he nodded then I looked at Juvia and she was finishing her water.

"Hey Juvia you wanna go to the guild?" I asked her.

"Sure let's go." She said trying to get up but struggling Why is she struggling she is only a month pregnant -_-.

Gajeel and I helped her and paid. We left the restaurant and started to walk towards the guild. She was walking in between Gajeel and I.

"Hey Juvia are you happy?" Gajeel asked her.

"Of course i'm happy big brother. I am happy with my life, relationship and discussions. You guys are the reason why i'm happy." She said hugging both of us.

I looked at my watch again and it was 4:54. I hope they have someone watching to see if we are coming soon. The I saw a pink haired bastard on the horizon. He need to move before Juvia sees him. Why didn't they send someone less flashy to be on look-out. We are now at the doors of the guild and then Juvia opened the doors.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hide everyone!" I yelled across the guild.

The guild doors opened and we all jumped out and yelled surprise. Juvia was so happy I saw that she started crying. I ran and hugged her and so did all the other girls. We started partying like there was no tomorrow. I am glad Juvia is having fun, suddenly Natsu picked me up and brought me to the dance floor and we started dancing. Man how many time am I gonna say this to you guys? I love him so much hehe.

"Natsu you can dance now." I said giggling.

"You don't remember Luce? You taught me a few years ago." I said spinning her around.

"Natsu, don't forget i'm pregnant, so be easy okay." I whispered in his ear.

"I forgot sorry Luce." He said kissing my cheek.

Akarui ran over to Natsu and I and I picked her up. I haven't seen her all day she looks so cute in that new dress I bought her last week.

"Hey sweetheart are you having fun?" I asked her tapping her nose.

"Yes mama you can put me down and have fun with papa again okay, I love you." She said kissing my cheek and Natsu's and running away again.

"We raised her well, didn't we Luce." Natsu said to me looking at her running.

"We sure did Natsu, and we are going to do the same with our second child." I said kissing his lips and running towards the bar to hand out with the girls.

**~Time Skip~**

**Gajeel's POV**

It's toward the end of the party i'm going to do it right now. I grabbed Levy's hand and took her to the middle of the Guild and I asked if the could stop the music. Everyone was confused except for Gray he was smirking and I was nervous as hell.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." I said holding Levy's hand.

"Gajeel what is this about." Levy whispered to me.

"I am sorry for interrupting your party little sis." I said to Juvia.

"It's okay Onii-san." She said to me.

"Levy you know we have been dating for about 3 years now and they been then best. You know you still put up with me all the time no matter what. You are the only who sees my normal side, you know the really me. You are my best friend and the love of my life, I like going on missions with you but I can't do it anymore... Until you become my wife." I said getting down on one knee. " Levy McGarden will you marry me?" I asked opening the black box.

Everyone gasped and the other girls squealed. I saw some tears falling down her face.

"Yes, Yes I will Gajeel I love you." She kissing me a

I broke our kiss and I slipped the ring on her finger. I picked her up and kissed her deepening it. I love this girl so much and there is nothing I would want more than this. Everyone started cheering and clapping. I saw Lucy hug Levy and the Natsu pulled her toward the middle of the guild as well. Do they have an announcement too?

**Natsu's POV**

"I hate to do this to you Juvia but we have an announcement too." Natsu said to Juvia.

"It's okay Natsu-san." She said to me.

"Okay everyone can I get you attention please." I said to everyone.

"Luce and I are having another baby!" I yelled out loud to the guild.

The guild started roaring with cheers and I hugged Luce and smiling.

"You hear that Akarui, you are going to be a One-san." Luce said to Akarui.

"Yay!" She screamed.

We started partying and everyone was celebrating the surprises and life was good. The fairy tail guild is getting busy and growing. Suddenly the guild door slammed opened and we saw a blue hair man with a tattoo under his eye. it was Jellal naturally my gaze went towards Erza.n She was shocked that he was here. We all were actually.

**Erza's POV**

I was shocked to see Jellal because I thought he left. The last time I saw him was a few days ago at the hospital and I don't know why he is here. I noticed he started walking in my direction. Then he began to speed walk, then he started running towards me and before I could even react he kissed my lips I was shocked but I still kissed back thehe pulled away.

"Erza, I love you." He said to me.

A tear streamed down my left eye. and I just smile and kissed back. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. His lovely eyes and blue hair, he was the love of my life.

"I love you too Jellal." I said kissing him again.

**Lucy's POV**

After the party was over Natsu, Akarui, and I started walking home. When Akarui pointed at the moon and I was a full moon tonight. I was beautiful, I haven't seen one like this since we took that job when I activated dragon force for the first time. That was before Akarui was born, before we went to the dragon world. You know being a dragon slayer is great, having a family is great. We all sat down in the grass and just watched the night sky. Akarui was playing with some fireflies and giggling. I looked over at Natsu who was just looking up at the night sky. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my stomach and I looked down and it was Natsu. I went threw a lot in my life, you know after mama died I thought I would never be happy ever again. Until mama guided me to Natsu and Fairy Tail. He stood by through everything even until the end. When I thought we were going to die with our encounter with Acnologia Natsu was there. When I got pregnant the first timme he was there. When my father died he was there. When Lisanna died he was there. Natsu Dragneel is always there for me no matter what and I love him until the end. I would die for him and my children. He is a good husband, a good father, and a great lover. Mama I couldn't ask for a better life than this, thank you mama.

"Thank you, Mama." I said looking up at the moon smiling.

"She's right there Luce, I get it now. She has always been watching you. Every time the moon is out you Mama is watching you Luce." Natsu said to me kissing my cheek.

"Your right Natsu. Mama am I doing a good job? I hope so because I know you are and I love you."I said to the moon.

"Mama, look." Akarui said pointing at the sky.

"What is it?" I said to my daughter.

"Pop pop is sitting next to old mama." Akarui said to me. (Old mama: Layla Heartfilia)

I looked and so did Natsu and we saw what she was talking about. It was a bright red start right next to the moon. Natsu smile and kissed Akarui and so did, our parents finally meet. A single tears streamed down his cheek and I wiped his cheek and kissed him.

"We can see them whenever we want to now." I said to Natsu.

"We can, now they can watch us grow up together forever." He said kissing me back.

_**~The End~**_

**Hey minna~**

**This was the last chapter of this book. Thank you for the continuous support everyone. Now it is up to everyone if you want me to make a book 3 to this. If you want it to end here then it can, I love this. Thanks again for the support I will catch you later.**

**Bye Now~**

**Fairy_Tail24**


	13. Not a chapter just hear me out AN

**Hey Minna~**

**You know I've talking about book 3 and everything. Well I finally got a title and a little description for it as well.**

**Title: Dragon King:A Lover's Revenge**

**Mini Description: It's already been a full year since Lisanna's death and she is still not forgotten. One day Sting comes to Fairy Tail for a visit and he brings a white haired girl with him. The female turns out to be Lisanna. She thenattacksthe guild with the Holy Nova blinding everyone. When light clears upeveryone notices that Lucy is gone. Natsu and the guild are filled with rage. Why is Lisanna alive? Why did she take Lucy? Does Sting have something to do with this? Join the Dragon King on this mission to save his Queen and kill his past lover.**

**I don't know something like that anyways. I am still thinking about the whole concept but hopefully you get my drift. I would love to here what you guys think, If I don't get any feedback then I will assume that you all like and everything is a okay and I can start. I feel that this can really be something you know. But anyways in retrospective I would like to thank you all again for the continuous support.**

**Bye now~**

**Fidelie**


End file.
